


Overcoming the shadows of the veil

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: AU: In this Alternate Universe, The super-friends are members of a private Psychiatric & Psychologist clinic were Alex will meet a beautiful detective who will happen to be the most challenging case/patient of her career.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all English is not my main language, so I apologize in advance for any mistake. Also, this is my first long story...so be patient with me. It is an AU and I am no expert in psychology nor psychiatric terms so, I guess in this world everything is different. Girls can get other girls pregnant. There is violence, sex and mention of rape among other really dark stuff, so You are all warned. It is SANVERS endgame, enough said with that. Comments & Kudos are always welcome and also I would love to read if the story is interesting enough for me to keep it going lol. Also I found inspiration in the new tv serie GYPSY even tho this have its own twist and turns. No super heroes, No powers and Kara is biologically Alex's sister.

The subconscious is simply a part of our mind that we do not see. For practical purposes, we have a kind of veil that prevents us from seeing a part of our mind. But as you can see shadows and figures through a veil, the subconscious is able to be seen through silhouettes engraved in our internal memory. Alex still remember when she was a little girl, sometimes the memory becomes blurred and at other times it is as clear as if it happened yesterday. Her father used to come from his work extremely tired and she used to wait for him all night just so she could sit at his feet and take off his boots and socks. He always thanked her with his eternal smile, although she always noticed an inexplicable emptiness in his eyes. Sometimes he would argue a lot with her mother. She knew He was a special agent for a secret branch of the government called DEO and although his work was a secret, the whole family knew that his missions were aimed at helping special people and protecting the planet. But Alex always noticed that the scars on his body were sometimes not as deep as the ones he carried in his soul. Then the nightmares began. It began to be a habit to be awakened by shouts from the room of their parents. Alex would only managed to go to her little sister Kara to comfort her and allowed her mother to take care of her sobbing father privately. The memories sometimes were as dark as the night…but most of the time, the memories were almost physically present and alive. It was that emptiness in her father's eyes and the terrifying screams that motivated Alex to choose her profession.

Alex belonged to the only Psychology & Psychiatry Clinic in National City. Their clinic had an exclusive contract with the federal government, therefor, every patient were solely members of any armed force of the nation (Cops, Agents, Military, among others). She's been working for 4 years now in the clinic directed by the renowned psychiatrist, Dr. Hank Henshaw. Her colleagues were; Dr. James Olsen, Dr. Lena Luthor, Dr. Winn Schott and her very own sister, Dr. Kara Danvers. It's been a very successful clinic, it has been awarded by different Governors, including the President, with different social recognitions, including prestigious awards in the field of mental health. They like to think of themselves as Doctors that help to fix broken heroes.  


"It'll be $29.55 Dr. Danvers" said the cashier at the local coffee shop.

"Are you sure one of these is a Double Mocha with extra Cinnamon, you know my sister will kill me if she doesn't find hers here" Alex replied while handling the boy the money and taking the carry-out tray with all the coffees. 

"Yes Dr. Danvers, everything is in there, as usual" Said the boy with a huge smile. 

"Of course, that's why you guys are the best. Keep the change kiddo" Alex replied walking out of the coffee shop putting on her sunglasses and answering her buzzing phone. "Dr. Danvers" she answer.

"Where is my coffee?" a grumpy voice greeted. 

"Well good morning to you to sis" Alex smiled getting in her car. "I'm on my way".

"Good! You know I can not function with out my drug and today I have Billy's case and you know is a pain in the ass" Kara  whispers as if to say a secret.  


 

The clinic was empty since it was still before 7am. Alex walked in directly into their conference room and placed the carry-out tray on the table before savage hands came to claim their gasoline for the day. 

"Ok people, quick brief today please. I have a meeting with the head of the FBI homicide department, so give me only the important" started Hank, shifting in his chair and looking at his Doctors in a serious way while stirring his coffee.  


"Well today I have Chief Lopez at 8am. She's been going to  Alcoholics Anonymous for two weeks now and today we will talk about her relationship with her husband" James informed while taking a sip from his coffee.  


"I have Billy today. He missed our last meeting, but his mother called and told me he's been cutting himself again. So, I'm thinking about a different approach with the kid. I'm sensing there is something going on in his home instead of his time in Irak" Kara stated with a sad tone.

"I only have follow ups today. All my patients are still on their respective treatments." Lena smiled at ease. 

"Lucky you....I have crazy Steven." Winn exclaimed and everyone laughed causing a death stare from Hank. Winn cleared his throat. "Um...He stated in our last meeting that there was a new voice...I told him to give me a written report describing this new voice and today we will be discussing it"

"I..have nothing to do today" Alex proudly stated while drinking from her coffee. "Because all of my patients are already fixed up and ready to go" s he smiled mockingly. "If anything, I have one new patient who I am absolutely sure will be out serving our country in a blink of an eye" she winked at her colleagues. Everyone rolled their eyes.  


"Very well, have a good day everyone!" Hank finished the meeting and immediately took some files and his  briefcase and left the room.  


"So Alex, do you wanna take over some of my cases?" Winn almost pleaded with a huge forced smile.

"No way! You have the worst ones Winnie" Alex patted his shoulder as she walked pass him out of the room.

"Hey! So Rose texted me and told me to bring wine for tonight's dinner" Kara squealed "Lena is getting the good ones" she winked at her sister.

"yeah yeah Kara...honestly I don't see what the big deal is" Alex complained while fixing her papers and notebooks.

"We always get excited about double dates, you are the only grumpy one!" The little sister whined. 

"And yet...I'm still the best sister ever"  Alex said confidently before leaving the room.  


"The best grumpy one!" Kara shouted still from the room.

 

Everyone left the conference room towards their respective offices. Alex walked towards hers when the receptionist stopped her. 

"Dr. Danvers?....Your 9am is inside of your office" Vazquez nervously informed her. 

"What?" Alex took a look at her watch " It's only 8 o'clock and what you mean by inside my office?" Alex demanded an explanation.  


"Well....you see, she is a little...what's the word? Persistent" Vazquez looked at Alex with wide eyes. 

 

Alex remained silent. She took a deep sigh and walked with steady steps toward her office.  Upon entering her office, she could quickly observe a lady with her back to her as she read a frame with one of Alex's diplomas.  Alex closed the door firmly on purpose trying to cause some kind of reaction in the woman, but she just kept on looking at the frame.  Full of frustration, Alex walked to her desk, placing her briefcase firmly, trying again to make the woman notice her presence. Nothing.  


"You know, a waiting room was made for exactly that...For patients to wait for their turns" Alex finally spoke with a sarcastic yet professional tone. 

"Was it disappointing?" The women spoke ignoring Alex's argument. 

"Excuse me?" Alex asked confused.

"Getting into Stanford?" she asked again, turning around and waving the framed diploma for Alex to see.

"Standford is the best universitie in the country Miss..." Alex opened the file on her desk "...Detective Sawyer"

"Actually, is #5" The women placed the diploma back on the wall and took a sit in front of Alex's desk, lifting her feet up and resting them on the desk. 

Alex smiled trying to control her impulses. 

"Why don't we go over there" she pointed at two chairs in the middle of the room as she walked over. 

"You didn't answer my question Doc" Maggie stood up and walked over the chair that Alex was pointing at her. 

"Actually Detective Sawyer, I was thinking I could ask you some questions of my own" Alex smiled cordially.

Maggie lifted her feet again and rested them on the coffee table in between the two of them. Alex looked at them over her glasses.

"Why are you here Detective?" Alex tried to start a conversation. 

"I bet they  taught you how to read in Standford...It's in my file" Maggie looked at Alex straight in the eyes and  Alex could feel a challenging tone.  


"I actually would like to hear it from you. Too see how well acknowledged you are of your situation here" Alex replied with a smiled. 

Maggie leaned forward and softly said "Save us from such a huge waste of time here and give me the crap you need to give me so we can both carry on with our day"

"For what I read in your report....You are suspended indefinitely from work unless I give you clearance. So I suggest you start cooperating here. As soon as you walked in through that door, you are in my jurisdiction" Alex said imitating Maggie's leaned forward pose "So I'm gonna try again here....Tell me Detective, why do you think you are here today?"

Maggie leaned back on the chair and kept silence. Alex looked at her, trying to read her...but somehow there was no expression. She was surprisingly stone-cold for such a soft and beautiful looking women. Her long hair almost perfectly framing her face, deep eyes, freckles and a good set of dimples. She was small in height, almost fragile...but tough. She was fit.

"I am not the enemy here. I'm here to help you Detective" Alex tried again.

"What makes you think I need help?" Maggie frowned and tilted her head.

"You superior seem to..."

"Fuck my superior...I am asking you Doc. Do you think I need help?" Maggie cut her off with a firm tone on her voice.

"I think there are some issues that need to be addressed. You came into my office without being called in. You took my diploma. You disrespectfully have your feet on my table, also on my desk. You speak to me incorrectly" Alex stop for a second, Maggie keeps silence "Your file..." Alex lift the folder up "Your superior gave a very descriptive narrative about your behavior at work"

Maggie nods in silence.

"Do you want to talk about that?" Alex ask softly.

Silence.

"What happened yesterday?" Alex opens the file and ask.

Silence. Alex writes on her note pad.

"Or would you rather talk about what happened two days ago? Or three days ago? How about we talk about your behavior in general at work" Alex takes her reading glasses off. 

Silence. 

Alex looks down at Maggie's bruised  Knuckles "What happened there?" She points.  


Maggie looks down at her hands and close them into fists. "You think you have the answer to everything....but you have no idea about what goes around here" Maggie points at her head.

"Then tell me, Talk to me..." Alex quickly replied leaning forward again. 

Maggie's cellphone started beeping. "That's the alarm, Time's up" she says while standing up and picking up her helmet. 

"What you mean? Meetings are not timed..." Alex stood up and walked toward the girl.

"Mine's are" She simply stated crossing the door frame and turning around to face her. 

"Detective Sawyer you can not leave like that" Alex said with a warning tone.

"You see..." Maggie point at the door frame "I am no longer within your jurisdiction" she walks slowly backwards and smile "See ya next week Danvers" and disappears through the Exit. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The way back to the her house was calm as usual.  Alex turned hey eyes again and again toward the passenger seat where there was a gray folder with a label reading "Maggie Sawyer".  Between sighs and with her hands firmly grasped at the wheel, Alex continued on her way home.  She couldn't help but lose herself in her thoughts, about her new case.  She had to accept and acknowledge that in a long time she had not come face to face with such a complicated case.  For what little she had read, Maggie Sawyer was born and raised in Nebraska along with her two older brothers.  Her Mother, a renowned history teacher at the local community school.  Her father, owner of a cowherd and faithful volunteer of the town's church.  Her record does not give much detail about Maggie's childhood, in fact, her record says nothing at all in addition to the facts already mentioned.  Maggie Sawyer was a ghost most of her life, until she turned 19 and began her studies at the Law School of National City, where she obtained her Bachelor's and Master's Degree in Criminology.  Her college years were full of Alcohol and Drugs but, aside of a couple of formal written warnings from the University's board of directors, surprisingly she never got into trouble with the law. Maggie's grades were outstanding, there for those formal warnings were dropped off by the Dean himself. She has been serving as a detective for the NCPD for 5 years now. The letters of complaints about her constantly erratic behavior from her colleagues and superiors are endless. If there is one thing her file could tell Alex, it was that Maggie Sawyer was a very angry women.   


_"bup bup bup bup"_ sounds of knocking on her window brought Alex back from her deep thoughts. 

"Are you coming or what?" Kara was calling her from outside her car. 

Alex was parked on her property's driveway. She must've been very deep on her thoughts because she has no idea how or when she got to her house. 

"Yeah sure" Alex replied, she went to pick up the file but stopped herself and decided to leave it there. 

The house was the typical white picket fence Victorian kind of looking one with the American flag waving on the front porch. The neighborhood was private and somehow exclusive. She bought this house a couple of months after getting married to Rose, 4 years ago. Christmas, Thanksgivings and other festivities have been celebrated in this house with family & friends...but somehow, Alex could never make herself feel like she is home. The whole stereotype of the perfect American life was just too much for her. But Rose loved the house, so they got it. 

"Hello sweetheart" a blonde, blue eyed women in her her mid 30's greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey" Alex replied with a smile, returning the kiss. 

"Hey Doctor!" Lena wave hello at her from the dinning table.

"The table is all set and the food is ready! And I am sooo hungry" Kara said while taking a seat next to Lena.

Lena stood up to serve the whine and Rose brought the food to the table "Hey sweetheart, where is the dressing?" Rose asked to Alex

"Dressing?" Alex asked confused while taking a place on the table.

"Yes, the one I texted you about today? Its ok...never mind" Rose said before giving Alex the chance to come up with an excuse.

"I'm sorry, busy day" Alex simply said, taking a sip from her whine. Rose took the chair next to Alex.

"So Alex, how was your new case?" Lena asked while taking a spoon full of food into her mouth.

"Normal...the typical. Cop, anger issues, will be fixed in no time" Alex assure, eating from her plate as well. 

"I hear that she didn't wanted to wait in the waiting room" Kara said with her mouth half full.

"What a disrespectful lady" Rose shook her head "That's the problem with cop ladies, they just think that they can get away with everything just because they are a women carrying a badge" she sarcastically said. 

Alex kept eating and drinking whine.

"I bet she was a pain in the ass" Kara stated convincingly. 

"You bet she was" Rose affirmed with a laugh.

"She was actually very good. Very Polite" Alex lied.

Silence seized the moment. Alex had no idea why she was lying.  


"Really?" Kara asked with an incredulous gesture.

Alex let her knife and fork fall on the plate loudly. "You know, I would really love to enjoy this food without any conversation regarding anything about our work. So please, eat and talk about something else" Alex firmly finished her rant and proceeded to take her fork to resume eating. 

The rest of the dinner was spent between occasional non-work related conversations or just silence. The atmosphere was tense. Alex knew she shouldn't have reacted the way she did, but for some reason their comments were making her feel uncomfortable. 

 

"Hey....I'm sorry about before" Alex apologized to Kara and Lena while walking them to the door. 

"It's ok sis...you were right. Work is stressful enough as it is for us to talk about it at home as well" Kara nodded at her sister.

"Thanks for tonight, we had fun" Lena smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow girls. Goodnight" Alex returned the hug and hugged Kara as well before closing the door. 

Alex walked to the dinning room to collect the dirty plates and glasses. Walking to the sink, next to Rose, to help wash the dishes. 

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted tonight" Alex softly said looking down at the sink.

"Hey...it's ok, don't worry about it. We had fun" Rose smiled and hugged Alex from behind kissing the back of her neck. 

"Yeah we did" Alex closed her eyes as Rose pulled her button-shirt out of her pants, tucking her hands underneath, stroking Alex's firm abdomen.

"I know more ways for us to keep having fun" Rose whispered into Alex's ear, kissing her earlobe. 

"I bet you do" Alex responded turning around to find Rose's lips and kissing them hard while being pulled by her shirt towards their room. 

 

It was 4am and she was face up with her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Her wife's naked body slept soundly at her side. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could not understand why she couldn't get the Detective out of her mind. Something about her just drives her crazy...and not necessarily in a good way. Alex looked to her side to her sleeping wife and slowly untangled herself free from her to get out of the bed. She put on some boxer and a shirt and left the room quietly. She slowly walked out of the door to her car to take the file from the passenger seat. She opened her laptop, threw the file on the couch and sat down with a glass of scotch. She went on google and typed "Anger Disorders", coming across with hundreds of search results. Turning her gaze from the laptop to the file next to her, she takes a drink from the glass on her hand and looks at the file for a second. She trace a line with her finger over the label with the name "Maggie Sawyer" written on it. She takes another shot of the drink and goes to log in on her Facebook account. The cursor hovers over the search tab and she types the detective name. Sawyer was not a common name, so the search came up with only 6 results. Maggie was the first one. Alex clicks on her name to go to her, surprisingly, very public profile. The first thing she notice is the gay flag on her cover picture, Alex smile at that. She clicks on the profile picture to enlarge it, it was a candid shot of Maggie standing with her leather jacket, white shirt and very skinny jeans. Her badge showing on her hip. Her bike helmet on one hand and an NCPD gym bag on the other. She was smiling but not to the camera. Maggie doesn't post too many things, a picture of her bike once and a while or pictures of guns. She was pretty active with the gay community since there was a lot of shared news on her FB wall. She was recently tagged in a picture 20 minutes ago. Alex clicked on the picture of a women resting her head on Maggie's shoulder. The women was smiling brightly to the camera and Maggie was looking somewhere else with a bottle of beer on her mouth. The caption read: _"She is everything your parents warned you about before going to college lol, she is fire. Luv this girl <3 #MyCopFriend #DrunkOnAWeekDay". _Alex took another shot from her drink and went back to Maggie's profile, clicking on her recent uploaded pictures. Going through the thumbnails, she saw one of Maggie in a bathing suit. She immediately put the laptop on the coffee table and threw her head back. " _What are you doing Danvers?"_ She thought " _I mean....you are just trying to understand this women better...right? Yes...that's it. This is part of your job"_ Alex assure herself and took the laptop on her lap again. Clicked on the picture and enlarged it. Maggie was in a two piece black bikini and had a huge smile on her face. Alex leaned forward close to the laptop screen, her eyes going all over the detective beautiful body. A warmth started growing between her legs as she took a last shot of her scotch, closed the laptop hard and went to the bathroom to shower. It was already 5:30am, so she might as well just get ready and leave for work.  


 

Alex went to the coffee shop, collected the usual, went to the office, briefed and shared notes with the Director and now she is sitting in front of today's 8am. Actually she's been sitting here for almost an hour now, her notepad was still blank and she has no idea what the women sitting in front of her is saying. 

"Dr. Danvers?" The women asked

"Yes yes....sorry, you were saying?" Alex shifted on her chair and adjusted her glasses.

"I was saying that I wrote the letter you asked me to write to my mother...I did it" The women said proudly.

"I am so proud of you...good job Sargent. Like i said before this is gonna be a slow process. But for what I see, things are looking very good" Alex smiled to the women "So, If your mother tries to contact you, you will allow her to do so and I want you to write everything that goes around your head while you talk to your mother. And I want honesty, Understood?" Alex gave the women a new notepad.

"Yes Doctor" The women nodded.

"I will see you next Friday" Alex stood up and shakes the women's hand goodbye. 

When the women left the room, Alex proceeded to finish her notes when she heard a small commotion outside her office. Alex was about to stand up when the door opened abruptly and Maggie Sawyer walked directly into the office and sat down on the chair in front of Alex. Alex went back down on her seat and waved a very worried Vazquez goodbye with a reassuring smile. 

"Our next appointment is next week Detective Sawyer" Alex had a confusing look on her face.

"I know, I just need you to sign me this" Maggie threw an envelope to Alex's lap.

Alex opened the envelope and read the paper inside "This...is a clearance form" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

Maggie nodded.

"I can not sign this Detective..." Alex gave the paper back.

"No you don't understand. I need to go back to work. If I don't go back to work, they will give all my cases to some stupid rookie" Maggie was angry

"Oh well, I am sure whoever gets to have your cases will handle them pretty good" Alex replied confidently with a soft smile on her face.

Maggie stood up and walked slowly towards Alex, when her feet touched Alex's, she leaned down placing one hand in each side of Alex chair. Her face being extremely close to Alex's face. 

"You think you can get through me with your stupid soft smile and your fancy talk...but you are wrong" Maggie firmly whispered. 

"I am gonna have to ask you to take a couple of steps back Detective" Alex ordered her.

"Sign the damn form and I promise you will not see my face ever again" Maggie kept her face close to Alex's.

"I'm afraid a can not do that" Alex responded calmly. Her heart though, felt like it was racing out of her chest. 

Maggie kept her eyes sharp on her.

"How about...you go sit on that chair so we can talk. After a couple of days, I might consider signing the form" Alex smiled trying hard not to move her eyes from Maggie's eyes down to her lips. 

"I don't have a couple of days" Maggie angrily replied. 

Since Maggie's body was leaned forward down to Alex. Alex could notice a thin and golden necklace with a small golden cross hanging from her neck. 

"You know...your file says that You are an atheist" Alex took the small cross between two fingers "And yet you wear this every day"

Maggie tilted her head and leaned her face even closer to Alex, their nose almost touching each others "Your eyes tell me that you are miserable and unhappy....and yet you wear your wedding ring every day"

"I am married" Alex responded with a triumph note.

"Exactly my point" Maggie winked and stepped back from Alex "It was nice meeting you Doc, but I'm afraid I won't be needing your services anymore" Maggie took her helmet, the envelope and walked out of the office.

It took Alex a couple of minutes to compose herself. Her mouth was dry and her heart was beating fast. She shook her head and ran outside, coming to an empty reception. Vazquez popped her head from her desk and simply said "She took the stairs" and Alex ran.

"Hey!" Alex called for her when she saw her walking towards her bike.

"We are done Doc, drop it" Maggie said, searching for her keys on her pocket.

"Let me do my job" Alex walked faster to reach her.

"Your job is to put me back to work and you refuse to do it" Maggie swings one leg over her bike. Her hand going for the ignition when Alex's hand stop them.

"My job is to help you get better. Let me do that...Mag-" she stops and takes a deep breath "Detective Sawyer...I'm on your side here. I want you to go back, but I want you to go back better. Please" Alex at this point is almost pleading.

Maggie shakes her head and despite Alex's hand holding hers, she twists her wrist and starts the bike. 

"Perfect. I will write a formal full report to the NCPD's board of directors" Alex takes her hand away from Maggie's and cross her arms on her chest taking a step back. 

"You do that" Maggie nods "Oh, and next time you decide to stalk my Facebook page...make sure you don't like one of my pictures by accident" Maggie winked and accelerates her bike away.

Alex stays there watching her get lost in the distance. Her hands falls to her hips and she breaths deeply. She shakes her head and looks up to the sky and shouts a "Fuck!" before walking away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

NCPD offices were in full swing on Friday afternoon when Maggie made her entrance. Waving to those she used to greet every day but as always, keeping a serious face. She went straight into the elevator, marking the 14th floor. Several colleagues watched her with a curious look that she ignored as usual. As she leaves the elevator, she makes her way steadily toward the Superintendent's office. Passing by a group of colleagues, one of them whispered _"The lunatic has arrived"_ to which Maggie replied _"Do not forget your purple eye Thomas, do not forget it"_.  


Knocking once before opening the door and popping her head into the office, the superintendent waved her hand signaling Maggie to take a seat while speaking on the phone. Maggie sits down and takes a Rubik's cube from the desk to play with it. After some yelling and angry orders, he slams the phone and gives Maggie a sourly look. 

"You know...One of this days I will die of a heart attack" He shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

Maggie simply nods and continue playing with the toy, completely unaffected by her boss's bad mood.

"Sawyer" He coldly calls for her. 

Maggie looks up with an innocent face expression. 

"Why did I got a letter from the Clinic saying t hat you have not been going to your appointments or been willing to go into treatment?"  He tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Change my shrink" She immediately demands. 

"Doctor Alex Danvers is the best on the field. I am giving you the best" He responds leaning back on his chair. 

"I don't like her" She looks up to catch his eyes "Change her".

The door gets opened and a woman pops her head inside. 

"What?!" He shouts.

"Sir, two new detectives are fighting over a desk" She shyly informed.

Maggie shakes her head and laughs softly.

The superintendent stands up with pure rage, walks by Maggie and before leaving the office he points his finger at her "I am not changing your shrink. Go and deal with whatever it's in your head and come back! I need my best Detective ASAP" He leans closer to her "But if you keep disobeying my orders, be ready to flip burgers at a damn burger king!" He finalized loudly.    

After the door is slammed. Maggie stays a couple of minutes in silence.  Full of frustration she throws the toy on the desk, stands up and leave.  


 

It is passed 6pm and Alex is still on her desk, typing something on her computer. Two soft knocks makes her glance away from the screen to the door. Kara steps in.

"Hey sis..it's a little late, why are you still here?" She softly asked with a worrying tone. 

"I'm just...researching I guess" She leans back and takes her reading glasses to squeeze her eyes.

"Detective Sawyer?" Kara already knows the answer.

Alex shakes her head slightly "I just don't understand....I can not find any information of her from before she was 19, none" Alex waves her hand in the air. 

Kara nods "You know...Rose called me" she says as she takes a seat "She told me you haven't been sleeping well and that you are constantly in a grumpy mood".

"She needs to understand that my job is very important to me" Alex puts her glasses back on and continues typing on her computer.

"Your job...or this case in particularly?"  Kara asks suspiciously.

Alex stops typing but says nothing. 

"Just...don't let her darkness get to you" Kara almost whispers "But if it ever gets to you...I'm always here, for you. Always" Kara assures her with a soft smile.

Alex smiles back at her "Thanks...Go get some rest. I love you".

"I love you too" Kara stands up and leaves. 

Alex saves her report and goes to her Facebook page. Clicks on the search bar and Maggie Sawyer appears  immediately. Nothing new...except for a recent tag. She was tagged in a place, a club downtown 30 minutes ago. Alex looks at her watch and closes her eyes. She takes her phone, goes to her texts and chooses "Rose". She stares at the blank text for a couple of seconds and then types **"Won't be home until very late. Lot of work. Don't wait up"**. Takes her purse, stands up and leave.  


 

Maggie was drinking from her fourth beer. Feeling lightheaded already. Dancing bodies around her. Music blasting all over the place. She came in with some friends but was soon ditched by them like always. She sat alone on the bar, her eyes fixed sharply on a man sitting on the corner of the bar table. He was dresses in all black, just like the other men around him. Talking secretively between them. Maggie squints her eyes trying to read his lips but the club was too dim. She drinks from her beer, takes her phone and takes a picture of them. The picture was pretty blurry but it was something. She drinks the rest of the beer, slamming it on the table and waving the bartender for another one. Never taking the eyes away from the man. Anger was taking over her body. She felt hot...and it was not the alcohol. Suddenly the man stands up to move. Maggie stands from her stool and prepares to follow him when intercepted by a familiar face.

"Hi!" Alex waved with a smile.

Maggie grunts and tries not to lose sight of the man but Alex was literally standing on her way, preventing her from moving.

"So this is your kind of place, uh?" Alex points at the speakers "Pretty loud!" She shouts.

"Move!" Maggie warns her.

"But i just got in!" Alex crosses her arms on her chest.

Maggie takes her by the shoulders and moves her to the side to start walking and try to find the man. But He was long gone. 

Alex lean forward and shouts "Looking for someone?" 

Maggie closes her eyes in anger and turns around "What are you doing here Doctor? Tired of stalking my Facebook?" Maggie starts walking back to the bar. Alex follows.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Alex sits next to her and leans her head to her side.

"Why are you insisting?" Maggie orders for a beer.

"Like I said...I'm just trying to do my job" Alex confidently states. 

"Does your job includes stalking your patient's social medias and popping surprisingly into places they frequent?" Maggie smiles sarcastically and leans closer to Alex "Or is it just with Me?".  


"You've missed 3 appointments already. You are the one making things difficult. All i am doing is offering you my helping hand" Alex looks at her straight in the eyes.

Maggie smiles "Does your wife knows you're here?"

"Of course. She knows everything" Alex lied, rolls her eyes and returns the smile.

Maggie takes her lips closer to Alex's ear and whispers "Liar".

Alex's body shivers from head to toe. Maggie's smell is almost intoxicating. She takes advantage of Maggie's body close to her and whispers on her ear as well "I saw you looking at that man....who is he?".

Maggie's smile disappears and turns into a serious face. In that moment they are pushed by a drunk teenager by accident. People around them started pushing the young man around complaining about his  clumsiness. Alex shakes her blouse from the beer that was spilled on her, turns around and Maggie was nowhere to be found. She grunts and whispers "Of course".  


 

 

Its the beginning of a new week. Kara got a text from Alex to please pick up the coffees today because she had a very early meeting with one of her patient. Kara got into their usual local coffee spot and made their usual order. While she waited for the coffees, she spotted a familiar face sitting in one of the tables drinking a coffee and reading a newspaper.  


"Detective Sawyer?" Kara shyly asks.

"In flesh and blood" Maggie replies without taking her eyes away from the newspaper.

"My name is Kara Danvers" Kara extends her hand to Maggie.

"Danvers? As in...?" She asks shaking Kara's hand.

"Yes, as in Alex Danvers's sister" Kara smiles proudly.

"Of course" Maggie shakes her head and returns her attention to the newspaper.

Kara takes the seat in front of Maggie. Maggie slowly lifts her eyes and gives her a n interrogative look.

"I am a Doctor too. I work with her as well in the clinic" Kara states.

Maggie simply nods.

"She's really an amazing Doctor...The best I'd say" Kara smiles and adjusts her glasses on her face.

"I'd been told" Maggie returns her eyes to the newspaper.

"She really wants to help you" Kara says.

Maggie doesn't look up or say anything. 

"She's putting everything on the line for it...." Kara continued "Including her marriage"

Maggie stays in silence.

"I know my sister...I know how passionate she can get...I just-" Kara is interrupted by an employee shouting her name, meaning that her order was ready. She stands up and looks down at Maggie "I just hope you are worth it....I really hope you are" Kara smiles and almost whispers "You know? we are all crazy....You don't need to be crazy alone" She walks to the counter, takes the coffees and without saying goodbye, she exits the coffee shop.

Maggie stays in silence...and touches the cross on her neck. A flush of emotions was storming inside. 

 

Maggie has been standing in front of a huge white and fancy building for over 30 minutes. She takes a deep breath and walks inside. 

"Maggie Sawyer" She says while handling her NCPD ID and her Gun to the women behind the front desk. 

The women gives her a "Visitor" tag and say "Thank You very much Detective Sawyer".

Maggie gets into the elevator and on the 7th floor, she gets out and walks toward room 712. She puts her hand on the doorknob and takes a shaky deep breath. Quietly opens the door and walks into a white room with only a bed, a coffee table and two chairs. A women in her early 60's sits in one of the chair silently looking out the room's large window. Maggie sits next to her. 

"Hi Mom...." Maggie whispers.

The older woman remained silence. She didn't moved. It looked like she was unaware of Maggie's presence in the room.  

"Mom..." Maggie softly insisted taking the woman's hand on hers. 

The woman was completely absent. Maggie's eyes went back to the window and a single tear streamed down her face. 

 

Alex was watching the news on her bed with Rose next to her reading a book. She turns the TV off and stands up from the bed.

"I'm going to drink water before going to sleep. Want some?" Alex asked as she walked out of the room.

"No sweetheart I'm ok" Rose responded focusing her eyes on her book. 

Alex opens her fridge without turning any lights on. Takes a bottle of water a drinks from it when a soft knock on her door caught her attention. She frowns and looks at the time in the microwave. She walks to the door and looks though t he peephole and immediately opened the door. Maggie was standing on her front porch, the cold wind brushing her beautiful hair on her face, her hands on her jeans pockets. Alex opened her mouth to say something but Maggie beat her to it.  


"My dad was a drunk..." She chuckled "He was a drunk who went to church everyday and beat his wife and kids everynight..." She smiled and lifted her eyes to Alex "He is the reason of why I am an atheist" 

Alex had an expression of astonishment. Her eyes were shinny and her lips trembled subtly. She wanted to talk but nothing came out.  


"This belong to my mother..." Maggie takes the golden cross on her neck with her fingers "I wear it everyday because she can not wear it in the psych ward she's been for the past 6 years".

Alex couldn't do anything but nod to her words. She felt frozen.

"There is a lot of darkness in here..." She pointed at her head "And here" she pointed at her chest "But if you are still up for it...I'm willing to open up, for you to help me" She gives Alex the softest smile.

Maggie takes a deep breath and tilts her head in a way that her hair falls beautifully on her shoulders "I want to be worth it...." She almost whispers. 

"Tom-" Alex's voice brakes, she clears her throat "Tomorrow" She nods.

"Tomorrow" Maggie repeats "Thank You Doctor Danvers" She gifts Alex the most beautiful smile she has ever seen in her life before turning around and walking away into the night.

Alex close the door and walks slowly up the stairs to her room, reaching her bed she drops on her back facing the roof. 

"I was starting to think you got lost in the fridge" Rose spoke still reading her book.

"I got distracted" Alex responded lifting her arms behind her head.

"With what?" Rose asked.

"An Angel..." She smiled to the roof.

Rose turned her head to Alex and with a frown she said "I'm not even going to ask...You are crazy Alex Danvers" She returned her eyes to her book.

Alex closed her eyes and with a soft smile she whispered "I am".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start to get darker and intense!! I am currently writing Chapter 5 as well so It might be up later on today. Please comment your impressions, They really keep me motivated. Thanks for all the love! And all the patient, since I know that English is not my main language and I make mistakes in my writing. See you very soon! Subscribe to be notified when updates are up. Also if you want to follow, My twitter is @Debby_Mo , so you can send me messages or just so you can see my face lol. Ciao! <3

It was a typical Tuesday morning. Alex woke up at 5:30am like every morning, but this morning in particular there was something different about her mood, she was eager and Rose noticed it. When Rose came to the room from the bathroom, she noticed Alex’s attire. It was different, it was fresh. Alex opted for a skinny jean, a black satin shirt with sleeves folded at the elbows and black leather ankle boots.

“Since when do you go so casual to work?” Rose sat on the bed to put on moisturizer cream on her legs.

“What you mean?” Alex ignored Rose’s obvious sarcastic tone.

“Jeans?” Rose pointed at her pants.

“I don’t know, I just felt like it” Alex shrugged while putting on her watch. 

“Anything special today?” Rose asked suspiciously. 

“Nope” Alex simply shook her head and after putting some perfume, she walked out of the room. 

“Not convinced” Rose followed. 

“You never are” Alex replied while gathering some files and taking her suitcase. She checked the time on her phone “See you Rose, have a good morning” Alex simply winked at her and walked out the door. 

Rose sprinted behind, stopped her at the front porch, turned her around and kissed her. Alex softly pulled away and smiled, but Rose noticed some discomfort in her eyes.  

“Ok…See you later Rose…” Alex walked towards her car and without looking back, she drove away.

 Rose stood in the front porch, with a finger caressing her lips, wondering why Alex didn’t returned the kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex drove straight to the coffee shop for her daily order but this time, there was an extra coffee.

“New Doctor?” Asked the cashier curiously.

“Oh no, the extra coffee is for a patient” Alex's face lit up. 

“Oh that’s nice” The boy smiled handling Alex the coffees.

“Keep the changed kiddo” Alex turned around and walked away. 

“Like always Doctor Danvers! Have a great Day!” The boy happily waved her goodbye.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex entered the office and noticed the empty reception. Even though it was still early, Alex could not help but wonder if Maggie was in fact going to come to her appointment today. Just thinking about it, caused her a strange nuisance in the stomach. She shook her head and walked into the conference room. Alex gave each one of them their coffee. Everyone noticed the extra one but no one said a word about it. The briefing went smoothly as always, the exchanged notes and ideas and shared difficulties and victories in their respective cases.

“You look good today” Kara teased her as she passed by her side. 

“Should I be offended?” Alex joked back ad winked at her while walking out to the reception area which was still empty.

Alex turned her PC on and placed the extra coffee on the desk. She looked down at her watch and notices the time was 8:01am, Maggie was late. She took a deep breath and nervously played with her hands. She started working with some of her other case’s reports to keep her mind busy. A soft knock on the door startled her. Vazquez popped her head.

“Doctor Danvers, Detective Sawyer is here” Vazquez informed her.

“Ah yes, let her in” Alex smiled and quickly stood up. 

Maggie walked into the room carrying a brown paper bag with her. She was wearing her usual Black jeans and white shirt and as usual, Alex thought was looked just perfect.

“Good Morning Detective” Alex walked to her “Please have a sit”. 

“Morning Doctor Danvers” Maggie nodded with a smile and took her seat.           

“Here, I bought you coffee” Alex shyly placed the coffee in between them. 

“Oh really?” Maggie gave her a big smile “Because I bought you one too” She took a cup of coffee out of the paper bag and gave it to Alex. 

Alex took the cup and the brown sugar “How do you know I take mine with milk and brown sugar?” she asked intrigued. 

“I just did” Maggie smiled “How do you know I take mine black and with no sugar?” It was her turn to ask. 

“I just did” Alex returned the smile.

There was a weird silence between them as they each drank from their coffee. Alex kept the cup in one hand and opened her note pad with the other. She put on her reading glasses and cleared her throat.

“Well, I think it is obvious we both started this with the wrong foot weeks ago, so why don’t we start from the beginning, shall we?” Alex offered.

“Yes of course” Maggie shifted nervously in her chair.

“Why are you here today Detective Sawyer?” Alex asked with a serious face.

“Well…” Maggie cleared her throat “I’ve been dealing with some anger issues since I can’t even remember” Maggie honestly replied.  

Alex nodded but kept silence encouraging her to continue.

“Lately I’ve been displaying this anger issues in a physical way” Maggie chuckled. 

“Physical?” Alex asked, taking notes on her pad. 

“Yes…” Maggie sighed “As in kicking and punching” Maggie gestured it with her hands.  

Alex opens Maggie’s file and reads silently. 

“I might have beaten suspects while interrogating them” Maggie shamefully continued.  

Alex nodded. She picked a control remote from the table and turned on the TV next to them.  “I want you to see something” Alex pressed play.

It was a surveillance video of Maggie’s last incident two weeks ago. She was interrogating a suspect when all of the sudden she started screaming and throwing punches at him.

“What do you see?” Alex asked. 

Maggie took a deep breath and lowered her head. 

“I am not judging you…I promise” Alex reassured her.  

Maggie looked up “I see me…with no control whatsoever”. 

“What made you lose your control?” Alex asked. 

“I just…” she shook her head “I was asking some questions and he was not answering. It was late and I was tired…I just lost it”. 

Alex took a paper from Maggie’s file, “This is the medical report of that man. A broken nose, a black eye, two broken ribs, a concussion and a broken lip” she read. 

Maggie looked back to the TV, at this moment, the video showed Maggie hitting the man with a chair.  

“He ended up answering my questions” She joked but her smile fell as soon as she saw Alex’s serious face. 

“You are lucky he is not pressing charges Detective” Alex said looking directly at her.  

Maggie nodded and looked down to her hands.

Alex takes a deep breath, puts the file away and takes her glasses off. 

“You’ve always been like this Detective?” she crosses her legs.

“You could say that, yeah” Maggie replied without looking at her.  

“Talk to me about your childhood” Alex softly asked. 

Maggie looked at her but kept silenced. 

“You said your dad was a drunk and that he would beat you, your brothers and your mom?” Alex tried to break the ice. 

“Uh…yeah…yeah” Maggie nodded and took a deep breath.  

“Talk to me about it” Alex encouraged her to talk. 

“There is not a lot to talk about...you know?” Maggie chuckled “The old proverb bullshit: because the Lord disciplines those he loves, as a father the son he delights in” she quotes with her fingers “You can say he took it to the letter. So every time after church he would discipline us…you know, for love” She shook her head. 

“Did anyone ever said anything?” Alex softly asked. 

“And say what? My Father was a business man. He put a roof under our head and food on our table” She looked at Alex, and Alex could see the annoyance in her eyes “We would’ve been ungrateful”. 

“How long did it lasted” Alex Asked. 

Maggie took a deep breath, looked down to her hands and decided to lie “Just a couple of years…Then he was just too drunk all the time to even walk straight” she gave a fake smile “He died of a heart attack when I was 16 and let’s just say he wasn’t missed”. 

“What about your mom?”  

“My mother was a sick woman. She suffered from depression all her life. Eventually she got institutionalized” Maggie lied again. 

“Brothers?” “My brothers left to carry on with their own lives. We speak once or twice a year. Send each other Christmas postcards and that’s it” She lied once more.  

Alex nods and writes on her notepad.  

“You know Maggie, Anger itself is not a problem. The trouble arises when your anger becomes uncontrollable, and you lose control of your behavior. This loss of reason and rationality can result in all sorts of problems, including erratic behavior, violence, abuse, addictions and trouble with the law” she points at the TV. 

Maggie pays attention. 

“Anger is not something you can get rid of. It is actually a normal, healthy emotion shared by all people everywhere. When it gets out of hand, though, anger can become destructive and lead to all sorts of personal problems” Alex continued her orientation “While you can’t cure anger, you can manage the intensity and effect it has upon you”.

Maggie simply nods in silence. 

“One of the most common types of psychotherapy is cognitive behavioral therapy. The purpose of the treatment is to help an angry person recognize the negative thoughts the person is having and learn how to efficiently turn those negative thoughts into rational solutions” Alex continued while looking at Maggie with a soft expression. 

Maggie nods and gives a soft “Ok”. 

“I want to start with your family first and then we can move forward with your work related issues” Alex explain. 

“What--What about my family? I mean, my dad’s dead, my Mom doesn’t speak and I have no issues with my brothers” Maggie nervously said.  

“I would like for you to write a letter to your Father Maggie. And also, one to your mother. You don’t need to read it to her or me. It is an exercise. I want you to ventilate hidden feelings” Alex explains. 

“Ok” Maggie nods.  

Alex smiles “I will give the rest of the week for that. I want to see you again on Monday. I want you to tell me how the exercise went and your input about it, Ok?”  

“Yes, of course” Maggie returns the smile and nods. 

They both stood like that for a couple of seconds. Looking and smiling softly at each other.  

“See? This isn’t so bad” Alex joked. 

“Nope, not at all” Maggie laughed “Thank You” she sincerely said.  

“My pleasure” Alex said ignoring the pun and standing up to walk Maggie to the door. 

“Don’t go missing in action on me. Monday, 8:00am sharp” Alex says as she opens the door.

“Oh don’t worry. And if I do go missing in action” she leans closer to her to whisper “You can always stalk my Facebook” she smiles and winks at her “See you Doctor Danvers” and with that, she walks out.  

Alex bites her lip and close the door with a very big and stupid smile.   

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie plays with her “Visitor” tag as she walks down the hallway to her mother’s room. She opens it and walks straight to the same chair next to the one the older woman is already sitting.  

“Hey Mom” Maggie greets her, holding her hand softly. 

She looked at her mother’s eyes and knew that was as absents as always. 

“I’m visiting a psychologist” Maggie smiles at her “I don’t know if she’s going to help but, I guess I’m just going with the flow so I can finally go back to work” She plays tenderly with her mother’s hand. 

The mother kept unresponsive.  

“I really don’t think anyone can help me…” She whispers.

 Silence. Maggie takes her mother’s face in her hands and kisses her forehead.  

“I don’t blame you for anything Ma. You know it, right?” Maggie search an answer in the older woman’s eye, but they feel empty “I don’t blame you…” She repeats in a whisper, turning her eyes to the window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10pm when Alex finally arrived to her house. Honestly she was already done with work at 5pm but, as always, she kept on doing paper work on purpose as an excuse to get home late. When she got into the house, the first floor was completely dark. Alex was not hungry, so she left her suitcase in her home office and went upstairs to her room. As she was on the top of the stairs, she saw a light coming from under the door. She took a deep breath and shook her head in frustration.  

“Hey babe” Rose said when Alex walked into the room. She was reading a book. 

“Hey, it’s late…why you are still awake?” Alex asked while taking her shoes off. 

“Well…I wanted to wait for my beautiful wife” She said with a smile. 

Alex nodded and smiled back. She went to the bathroom and took a nice shower. When she was done, she put on her sleep short and her shirt and went to bed. Rose had her eyes on her at all times, following her around until she laid down on the bed next to her. She quietly closed her book and crawled to sit on top of Alex. 

“Rose…I’m tired” Alex complained.  

Rose ignored her and bent to give her a deep kiss.  

“Rose…” Alex pulled away but was pushed down quickly and kissed again.  

“I miss my wife” Rose whispered into the kiss while tucking her hands under Alex’s shirt and cupping her breasts. 

Alex felt guilty. She did. This woman was her wife and she was aware of how negligent she’s been towards her and their marriage for the past weeks. But she also knew this was not new. Their marriage was already standing on a thin line, it was just a matter of time. But she was still there and they were still married. And Alex felt guilty and responsible. So she took a deep breath into the passionate kiss the woman was giving her and turned their bodies around to land on top of her and without any words, she did it. She made love to her. But it was not smooth, it was mechanical, like planned. As if she was reading some instruction manual. Focus only to please the other woman. And she did, and the woman came hard. But not Alex and she was not looking forward to it either. As soon as the other woman reached her orgasm, Alex jumped on her feet, grabbed her clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom to shower and, of course, to take care of herself privately. So she did, she touched herself and fucked herself with only one person in her mind, and it was not the woman currently laying on her bed. And so she came in her hand with a “Fuck Maggie…” whispered into the air.  

“You didn’t came” Rose accused her when Alex got out of the bathroom and drop herself back on the bed. 

“But you did” Alex replied with her eyes closed, ready to sleep. 

“Why?” Rose asked. 

“Why what?” Alex was starting to get annoyed.  

“Why you didn’t came? You didn’t even let me try. She just left” Rose voice was not a scream, but it was loud enough.  

“I want to sleep” Alex pleaded “Can we not do this right now?” 

“No!” Rose sat up “I want to know, why you had sex with me and didn’t came” she shouted. 

Alex kept silence and with her eyes closed.

“Alex!” she screamed 

“What!” Alex shouted back, sitting up as well, angry.   

“Answer me!” Rose was angry as well. 

“What do you want me to tell you!? I came home from work tired. You want sex? Fine! I gave you sex…And now you are bitching about the fact that I didn’t came! Well Fuck I don’t know! Maybe because I was not in the mood!” Alex at this point was screaming her lungs out in despair.

“Yeah well, lately you are never in the damn fucking mood” She sourly said. 

Alex took a deep breath and shook her head. She then took her pillow, her bed sheets and walked out of the door, closing it behind.  

“Right! Be a coward!” Rose screamed across the room for Alex to hear “Asshole!” She threw the book she was reading hard to the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Maggie texted her best friend and colleague, Detective Adrian Benson, to meet her at the local coffee shop. It was around 10am when Maggie arrived and spotted the tall, muscular man drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She walked towards him and took the seat in front of him.  

“I thought I had to stage my kidnap for you to show your face around” The man said with a beautiful smile on his face. 

“Very funny Adrian” Maggie leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  

“How are the therapies going?” He asked with concern.

“Good, good” She said nodding. 

Adrian could sense Maggie’s anxiousness, so He smiled and pinched her nose tenderly “Why did you asked to meet here?” 

“I need a favor” She said pulling away from the man’s tender gesture with a smile.  

“What kind of favor?” He asked suspicious.  

“I need this man’s home address” she said passing him a piece of paper with a name on it. 

“Ronald Gore…” He read “Who is this man?” He asked. 

“He is just someone I’m investigating” She quickly replied. 

“Investigating?” He asked raising his eyebrow. 

“Mjum” she replied.  

“You are not allowed to investigate or work at all Maggs” He quickly responded.  

“Well…I’ve been investigating him for a while now…I--I just was going through my files and wanted to takes some steps ahead for when I’m back, you know, I can fall into tracks faster” She tried too hard to make sense. 

“But I’ve never heard of any investigation going on with this name” He said looking at the piece of paper again. 

“I’ve been doing it alone…” She responded. 

“You know the rules about Individual and/ or personal investigations” He tried to understand what Maggie was trying to do. 

“This is not an individual nor a personal investigation. This man, Ronald Gore, is the head of a chain of crimes. And I am completely sure, some unsolved murders have his name carved on them” Maggie explained. 

Adrian looked at her with doubtful eyes.  

“Listen, all I’m doing is putting everything together to then go to the higher hierarchy to conduct a formal investigation” She tried to convince him. 

Adrian kept his doubtful look on her. 

“When have I ever done something to jeopardize an investigation?” she asked. 

“Never” He replied. 

“Ok, then I need you to trust me on this. I know what I am doing”. 

“Very well” He took the piece of paper.

“Oh and…I just asked this favor to my friend Adrian, Not Detective Benson, Got it?” Maggie warned.  

“And that means?” He curiously asked. 

“That you tell no one about this, No one” She firmly insisted.  

“Well you know…You haven’t been leaving the whole best friend thing up lately” He shrugged “You missed Noah’s birthday” 

“Shit!” She immediately cursed closing her eyes. 

“It’s ok…We explained that you were busy. He was just sad auntie Maggs missed his big 10’s birthday party” He nostalgically replied.  

“I’ll make it up to him, I swear” She promised. 

“Ok. Oh! And plis call Sarah. Apparently she misses you more than she misses me when I have the night shifts” He rolled his eyes. 

“That’s because your wife has a crush on me” She laughed. 

Adrian stood up laughing. 

“You know we adore you Maggs. We are your family” He tenderly said to her. 

“I know Adrian, I know” she nodded with a smile. 

Adrian picket his jacket and put it on. He then turn to Maggie with a serious face. 

“I will call you when I get the info. But I’m going to tell in advance, If whatever this is you are doing, becomes dangerous for you…I’m pulling the plugs on you. I mean it, I’m talking with Doctor Danvers and with our superiors. Understood?” He leaned forward, looking for her eyes. 

“Understood” She nodded. 

He smiled, kissed her on her forehead and left the shop.  

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been days since Alex's fight with Rose and she's been staying over with Kara trying to avoid all kinds of drama. The rest of the week went by without much to do. Alex dedicated her time to finish reports and give follow-up visits. It was Saturday night and she was laying in Kara's couch and with Lena out of town for family issues, they were getting ready for a sister night. Kara came to the living room from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two beers. She placed the food and the beers on the table and completely ignoring the empty space on the other couch, she dropped herself on top of Alex, cuddling on her chest.

"You are way to big for this Kara" Alex laughed.

"Never for this" Kara replied snuggling even more.

"A whole lifetime and I will never stop see my baby girl every time I see you" Alex softly said while running her hand through Kara's hair.

"I don't want you to ever stop seeing me like that. And I will always look at you like my hero" Kara smiled in content.

"Do you remember dad?" Alex asked, still caressing the younger woman's hair.

"Sometimes his face gets blurry..." Kara sadly replied.

"You were only 7 when He died" Alex kissed the top of her head.

"I do remember how I felt when I was in his arms" Kara smiled "I felt so high...Like I was on the top of the world".

"I sometimes miss him so much...." Alex's eyes became watery "I wish I could have done something".

Kara lifts her head and looks at Alex "There was nothing we could've done. We were just kids Alex".

"I know" Alex almost whispers.

"What's going on with Rose?" Kara changed topic, returning her head back into Alex's chest.

Alex stood silenced.

"Are you guys ending it?" Kara asked.

"I don't know...Sometimes I think that's the best thing to do" Alex's eyes are fixed on the ceiling.

"Does this has something to do with Maggie? Is something going on between you two?" Kara asked.

"No one has anything to do with whats going on in my marriage. You know we've been struggling for almost a year. The ship is sinking and I'm done trying to patch up the holes. I just want to jump off and swim away" Alex completely ignored the second question. 

"Well...I'm here for you. And Mia casa esh tu casa" Kara replied and Alex laughed at her very very bad Spanish.

Kara pressed play and they spent the rest of the night watching movies and cuddling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maggie was sitting in a very dark room. Her hands and legs were tied to the chair. She turned her head around but couldn't see much. She could listen to her own heavy breaths and she could feel a sharp pain in her head. She looked down to her lap and saw that she was wearing a pink dress. Her legs were so small, almost like a child. She was scared, her heart was pounding hard on her chest. There was a shadow and footsteps near her, she was not alone._

_"Please stop it!" Little Maggie screamed in fear._

_The footsteps continued as the shadow moved closer._

_"Go away, go away!" She was sobbing._

_The footsteps started sprinting towards her and out of nowhere, from the darkness, two pair of hands grabbed her face._

"Noooooo!!!!!!" Maggie jumped on her bed. Her whole body completely wet in sweat. Her breathing was extremely heavy. She gulped hard. She reached her lamp and turned it on. She looked around her room, everything was normal. She shut her eyes hard and wiped some hair from her face.

"It was just a dream...Come on, calm down" She told herself out loud while trying to control her heavy breathing.

Maggie stood up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and took a mouthful but before swallowing it, she spitted the water in the sink and emptied the whole glass. She opened the upper shelve, took her bottle of scotch and drank from the bottle. She closed her eyes and savored the liquid in her mouth for a few seconds before letting it go down her throat. She opened the water pen, filled her hands and washed her face and neck. Once her breathing was at a normal rate, she looked at her watch and the time was 3:20am. She took the bottle of scotch with her as she walked to her room to take her cellphone and a small card from her wallet and went back to the living room to seat on her couch. Her hands were still shaking. Her heart was still beating faster then normal. She drank from the bottle, looked at the card and dialed the number. She hesitated, but then pressed the green button. 

"Danvers" A sleepy voice answered.

Maggie panicked.

"Hello?" Alex insisted.

Silence.

"Detective Sawyer?" Alex asked after a couple of seconds.

Maggie bit her lip and closed her eyes again. She shook her head and took the phone away to hang up.

"Maggie?" Alex said in a very soft voice.

Maggie froze. All of the sudden her heart rate went back to normal and her hands stopped shaking. They way her name came out of her mouth felt almost profound.

"Talk to me...please" Alex almost pleaded.

"I used to climb a tree...and look at the stars at night" Maggie softly replied "When I was a kid...".

"Yeah?" Alex voice was full of tenderness.

"Yeah..." Maggie whispered "I felt safe there".

"Sounds like a nice tree" Alex said and Maggie could feel the smile.

Maggie nodded in silence.

"Detective Sa--"

"Stay with me" Maggie cut her off without thinking.

"Tell me where you are Maggie, and I will go to you in this instant" Alex responded fast, too fast in fact.

Maggie smiled and closed her eyes. This woman did things to her that she couldn't even explain.

"No...no, Just...If it's not against the rules, Could you stay with me on the line until I fall asleep again?" Maggie's voice was shaky.

"Absolutely" Again, Too fast Alex.

"Thank You Doctor Danvers" Maggie laid down on her couch and closed her eyes, the phone still on her ear.

"Always" Alex whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up to a dead phone next to her face. She stretched out and yawned, reached for the charger and connected her cellphone. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. On the fridge there was a note that said " _Out furniture shopping with Winn for his new apartment. Luv u"._ She smiled and turned around when she heard a beep from her cellphone.

**Detective Sawyer: Good Morning Doctor Danvers. Thank Your for last night and I apologize if it was out of line.**

Alex quickly clicked the reply button.

**Doctor Danvers: Not a problem at all Sawyer. I am glad that you reached out. Night Terrors are pretty common in cases like yours were there has been a childhood traumatic experience.   **

** Doctor Danvers: Have you been working with the letters I asked you to write?  
**

** Detective Sawyer: Yes  **

** Doctor Danvers: Good. I am glad. Tomorrow we will discuss everything. **

** Detective Sawyer: Ok **

Maggie's replies were short and Alex couldn't help but wonder if she was busy with something....or someone. She ran her hand through her hair and threw herself back in the couch. She noticed 10 texts and 9 missed calls from Rose. She picked her gym bag and walked out of Kara's apartment.  


When Alex entered her house, Rose was sitting in the living room watching TV. She dropped her bag and walked to the couch, sitting in the opposite side of Rose. She rested her elbows on her knees and played with her car keys. 

"I think that...we need to talk" Alex said softly not looking at her.

"We do" Rose simply stated.

"This...this isn't working" Alex lifter her eyes to her.

Rose said nothing. She just kept looking at her.

"I don't want to hurt you or make you unhappy" Alex shrugged. 

"I am not unhappy" Rose tried to explain 

"Yes Rose..Yes you are" Alex waved her hand at her "We both are".

Alex moved closer, putting her hand gently on her back.

"Why did we got married Rose?" Alex asked

"What you mean? Because we were in love" Rose confidently said.

"Rose.." Alex looked at her "We were broken up when you came to my house one night saying that you were pregnant" She remembered "And we did this" Alex gestured between them with her hands "We got back together and got engaged".

Rose lowered her face to her hands.

"Then 4 months into your pregnancy, you lost it" Alex whispered "And instead of putting a stop to this, We kept going" Alex ran her fingers through Rose's hair "We fell in love of an Idea...an Idea of a perfect life. But Rose...This is not the life that I want"

Rose was crying and Alex could sense anger was starting to take over her.

"I am going to go to stay at a hotel until I find a place" Alex said, standing up and walking to her room trying not to feed the anger that she knew was building up in Rose.

Rose frowned, Shook her head and followed Alex to the room.

"We are not ending this!" She shouted, punching Alex in her back "You hear me!".

"I'm done Rose.." Alex took her two large luggage from the closet and started putting her clothe in.

Rose punched Alex even more and harder. Alex kept on taking her clothe from the closet and into the luggage.

Rose spotted Alex's cellphone on the bed when Alex went to the bathroom to collect her stuff. Rose took it and entered the pass code that she knew from spying on her at night while pretending she was reading a book. She went to the call log and saw the call with Maggie that lasted 4 hours since they both fell asleep on the phone. She then went to the texts and read their text exchanged this morning. Rose dialed.

"Sawyer" Maggie answered.

"Why the fuck was my wife on the phone with you for four hours last night?!"  
 Rose shouted.

Alex sprinted out of the bathroom when she heard Rose.

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked.

"Rose give me the fucking phone" Alex demanded.

"Yeah you heard me. You bitch. Is that what you do? Fuck around with married people?!" Rose ran to the kitchen, having the kitchen island stand between her and Alex.

"Rose for god sake give me the phone now" Alex tried to run for her but Rose was as fast and it was pointless.

"I am really sorry. But I have no idea who you are or what are you talking about" Maggie said.

"I am Rose O'Neill...Doctor Danver's wife! Yup...the one that gets to fuck her every night" Rose lied, her eyes on Alex aware of her moves.

"Rose plis...stop" Alex again tried to run around the kitchen island but Rose moved as fast.

"I am going to hang up now" Maggie said.

"Do you really think that My wife is taking you seriously?" Rose voice was full of meanness.

Maggie didn't said anything.

"You have no idea all the things she say about you. About how stupid you are and about how crazy you are. She told me about the first time you went to her office and about how much she hated you" Rose lied again "She said you are worthless" Rose spitted.

Alex launched herself over the kitchen island, pushing Rose to the floor and grabbing the phone from her hand. Maggie ended the call.

"Fuck You" Alex said breathless at her.

She stood up from the floor and walked back to the room to finish packing.

"I am not giving you a divorce...You hear me?!" Rose screamed from the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie put her phone back on her pocket and with a deep breath, she walked back inside the house.

"Who was it?" Adrian asked from the kitchen.

"It was Doctor Danvers" She partially lied.

"What she wanted?" He asked while handling Maggie some veggies and a cutting board.

Maggie cut the veggies eagerly.

"Maggs?" Adrian insisted.

"Just to remember me that tomorrow we have our appointment" She lied.

"I'm so happy you are doing this Maggs" He said stirring a homemade sauce.

"Me too" Maggie smiled a him.

They finished cooking and sat down to enjoy their dinner with Sarah and their two boys; Nathan (10) and Luke (6).

"Auntie Maggs Thank You for the Nintendo Switch!" Nathan smiled at Maggie and hugged her.

"You welcome Buddy. I thought that If I wanted your forgiveness for missing your bday party, I had to go big with the gift" She winked at him.

"Alright, why don't you two go and have dinner in the living room while watching a movie?" Sarah told the boys.

The boys happily nodded and ran with their plates to the living room to watch Finding Dorys.

"So...Maggie Sawyer" Sarah teased while eating from her food.

"Oh just say it" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I heard your shrink is Alex Danvers" Sarah said with a smirk.

"And?" Maggie kept eating.

"And...she is like very hot and sexy" Sarah said "I googled her".

"Yeah...well, If you did then you must know that she is also very married" Maggie said trying to avoid in her head the phone call from Alex's wife. 

Adrian laughed at his wife's disappointment face.

When they finished their dinner, Rose knew that Maggie and Adrian needed to talk.

"So I'm going to put the boys to bed. You two can have your cop talk now" She smiled at them standing up and kissing her husband on the lips and kissing Maggie's head "Oh and you two are on dishes duty" she laughed.

"What? But we cooked!" Adrian complained.

"I can't be around for your talk babe...so, there you go. Kitchen is all yours" She shouted from the stairs.

They both laughed. Maggie was still drinking from her whine when Adrian slid a piece of paper to her.

"Here you go. Home address" He said drinking from his glass.

"Perfect" She smiled and folded the paper in her pocket.

"You know, I might have done a little more than just look up for his address" He gazed at the glass in his hand avoiding Maggie's eyes.

Maggie's eyes widened and her face turned stiff.

"Didn't found much" He said drinking from his whine.

Maggie's face relaxed and she cleared her throat "Yeah...that's why it's been so hard to track him. There is no background".

"Well...I did found his date and place of birth" He looked at her suspiciously "Blue Spring, Nebraska. 1967".

Maggie lifted her eye brows in surprise "Weird" she softly said.

"Too weird" He replied.

Maggie took a mouthful of the remaining whine in her glass. She winced as she swallowed the sweet & sour liquid down her throat.

"Who is he?" Adrian rested his arms on the table.

"I already told you. He is suspicious of--" Maggie nervously started to speak.

"Suspicious by whom?" He cut her off "Who gave you this name? How did you found out about his whereabouts?" His voices started to sound angry.

Maggie stood up from her chair abruptly "Shut Up Adrian, Just stop it" She pointed at him "I don't question your work and you don't question mine" She coldly said.

"I just want to help you" He whispered so his wife couldn't hear.

"Then you step away" She warned  him "You forget this name and you walk away. Trust me, the less you know the better".

He rested his back on the chair and looked at her with worrying eyes.

"Adrian.." Maggie insisted.

"Fine Fine" He sighed "Just...Promise you are not doing something crazy Please".

"I'm not..." She said but didn't promised. 

Adrian simply nodded.

Maggie picked her leather jacket and walked to the door "Kiss the boys goodnight for me" She said walking out the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex opened the door of the Hotel room she just booked for the next couple of weeks.

"I just don't understand why you won't stay with me" Kara asked while walking in with one of Alex's luggage. 

"I do not want to be a burden" Alex replied, dragging one of her luggage in and dropping the key on the table.

"You are not! You are my sister Alex" Kara tried hard not to feel offended.

"I know Kara...But I could really use some space now" Alex sat on the bed "I promise I'll be fine".

Kara took a deep breath and sat next to her "Just, come home for dinner at least. I don't want you starving here all by yourself".

"I will" Alex smiled but Kara could sense the deep sadness in her eyes.

"Hey...It's gonna be ok" Kara softly said to her.

"I just...I feel like a failure" Alex fought back the tears.

"You are not the first couple that go through a divorce, and won't be the last either" Kara said "Just know that I am so proud of you. You were a good wife".

"And so was Rose" Alex whispered.

"And so was Rose..." Kara repeated "It was just not meant to be".

"Life is a bitch for letting us wait 5 years to realize that" She chuckled.

"Maybe it was not just life..." Kara smirked "Maybe it was a certain Detective".

"Oh come on Kara!" Alex stood up in anger "You know I would've never cheated on Rose. There is nothing going on between Me and Detective Sawyer".

"I didn't said you cheated Alex. But I know you. I know the way you look at her. They way you try hard to impress her" Kara walked up to her and grabbed her hand "All I'm saying is that maybe she helped you realized that you were in the wrong place with the wrong person" Kara kissed her cheek "I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow".

Alex nodded and walked her out of the room. She took a bottle of whiskey from her gym bag and drop on the bed. And she cried. She cried for the memories. She cried for the time wasted. For the confusion. For hurting Rose and for allowing herself not to be happy. She cried for hours without consolation. Tired, Broken and Drunk...That night Alex cried herself to sleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ *Flashback* _

_ Little Maggie was playing in the yard of her house with her dolls when she saw a shadow come over her. She looked up to see a man standing next to her. The man knelt. _

_ "Hello there" He said with a tender voice. _

_ Maggie didn't liked his smile, so she turned her face back to her dolls. _

_ "You like your dolls?" He asked. _

_ Maggie nodded without looking at him. _

_ "I have a secret for you" He whispered convincing her of his words. _

_ Maggie looked up again. _

_ "I know your birthday is coming up. Your mommy and your daddy told me they bought you a lot of dolls" He said with a big smile. _

_ Maggie's face lit up and with the sweetest voice she said "Really?" _

_ "Yes! Really! And guess what?" He asked. _

_ "What?" Maggie softly said. _

_ "I know where they are keeping the dolls" He winked at her.  _

_ Maggie looked at the house. Her mother was sitting in the front porch with her eyes lost at the street.  _

_ "Do you want to go?" He asked. _

_ "I don't know...I don't know you sir" Maggie shyly said.  _

_ The man opened his mouth to speak but two young boys shouted from the street for Maggie. _

_ "Hey Maggs come play with us!" One of them said.  _

_ Maggie smiled and stood up to run to them when the man grabbed her by the wrist. _

_ "Hey, Maybe next time?" He said with a smile "My name is Ronald Gore. See? Now I am not a stranger". _

_ Maggie looked up to him and nodded "Sure Mr. Gore. Bye now"  Maggie waved goodbye with her little hands and ran towards her brothers. _

_ *End of Flash back* _

A tear was streaming down her face as she drank from her beer. Maggie was sitting in her car parked a couple of feet away from the home address Adrian gave her. A car pulled in the house's front drive way and a man got out of the car. It was dark, but Maggie recognized him. She  squeezed the beer bottle tightly. C lenched her jaw with anger. Wiped the tear away with the back of her hand.  


"Welcome Home.....Mr. Gore" She whispered to herself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alex woke up to a very loud alarm sound. She grunted and crawled to the other side of the bed to turn the alarm off from her cellphone.  Her head hurt and when she saw the empty bottle of scotch on the floor, she knew why. She got up and took a shower, got dressed and left the room. She went to the coffee shop but only got a very large black coffee. She got to the clinic and skipped the conference room and walked to her office. Everyone saw her walking by from the conference room. She had dark sun glasses on. Everyone knew it was better to not say a word.

She got into her office, dropped the suitcase next to her desk and sat in the middle of the room, in the meeting area. She looked at her watched, 8:15am. She tapped the floor with her right foot anxiously. She drank from her coffee. Stood up from the chair, took a deep breath and paced around the room. Minutes felt like hours. She looked at the time again, 8:45am. Alex was sweating and dizzy. The door got opened.

"You are late you know!" Alex fired without looking.

"Doctor Danvers, This is Detective Benson" Vazquez informed from the door.

Alex turned around to see Adrian standing by the door with a worried look on his face.

"Come in Detective Benson, I apologize" Alex gestured him to sit down and lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"I am sorry I came unnoticed. I am worried about Maggie" He said taking a seat.

"She was suppose to come in today" Alex said.

"I know, that's why I came. She wasn't at her apartment, so I figure she was here...but I guess I was wrong" He said looking around.

"She's not at her apartment?" Alex frowned "Maybe she is visiting her mother"

Adrian shook his head "No, I called on my way here. She's not there".

Alex took her cellphone out ready to call Maggie when Adrian spoke.

"Her phone's dead. I've been calling since late last night. It goes straight to voicemail" His voice was shaky.

He stood up and started pacing nervously.

"It's my fault Doctor Danvers. She's been begging me to get her some information about some guy she's investigating, Ronald Gore....and last night I gave it to her" He had a guilty expression on his face.

"But she is not allowed to work in any investigation, she is suspended" Alex tried to understand.

"I know I know...." He stopped and turned to Alex "It was a home address and Doctor Danvers If something happened to her I would--"

"Give me this address" Alex cut him off, not wanting to hear the possibilities.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

Maggie was startled by three hard knocks. She tried to open her eyes but the sun was to bright and her head hurt too much. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and back.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Detective Sawyer, Open this door please" A voice demanded.

Maggie winced when she swallowed some saliva because of the dryness in her mouth and throat. She squinted and tried to focus around, she was in her car. She turned her eyes to the window next to her and lifted her hand to cover the sun from her eyes, she noticed the author of the loud knocks and the insistent voice, Alex Danvers. Maggie closed her eyes again and reached for the unlock button on the door. She felt when Alex opened the door immediately and reached inside to take the keys away from me.

"Good morning Doc"  Maggie joked.

Alex grabbed Maggie's face gently with one hand and with the other she brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I'm fine" Maggie said, taking Alex's hand away from her.

"Move to the passenger seat" Alex simply replied.

And Maggie did. Because her head was killing her and she had no strength to fight.

Alex got in the car and started it. She reached for her pocket and extended her hand to me.

"Take this" Alex asked, in her hand two blue pills.

"What's that?" Maggie took the pills and squinted at them.

"Just take them, it will help you" Alex's eyes were on the road. Disappointment in her face.

Maggie took the pills to her mouth and swallowed them. Minutes later, her head was heavier and her eyes burned. She dropped her head back to the seat and passed out.

Alex then turned her eyes to her. She shook her head and breathed heavily. Alex reached for her phone and sent a quick text to Adrian to let him know that she got her and that she'll call later. She then dialed Winn.

"Alex what's up?" Win answered.

"Winn I need you to find any information you can on Ronald Gore" Alex asked

"Was he a patient? You need file information?" Winn asked.

"No Winn...I mean, I need the best hacker in National City to give me everything on this man" Alex explained.

"On it" He simply replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie opened her eyes to a dark room. She panicked a little when she didn't recognized the place. She sat on the bed and gazed around truing to remember but her head was a little heavy and blurry. She quietly stood up and put on her shoes, took her cellphone and slowly walked out of the room to a small sitting area. She slowly reached for the door.

"Hey" A soft whispered.

Maggie turned around a spotted her. Sitting on a small couch, looking at her. Now she remembered, she was found by Alex. Maggie walked closer to her and took in the view; Alex was wearing a sweat short and a white soft t-shirt. Her hair was messy with locks of hair falling gently on her face. Maybe it was the alcohol or The view...But Maggie felt a warmth sensation growing between her legs.

"Hey" She replied.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked with concern

"Better...My back hurt a little" Maggie stretched slightly.

"That's what you get for sleeping in a car" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Maggie chuckled.

"For how long did I slept" Maggie asked pointing at her room.

"We've been here for 12 hours" Alex responded "It's 10 pm already".

"Wow...That thing you gave me sure was strong" Maggie looked around "Please tell me I am not in your house".

Alex laughed softly "No. I rented this for a couple of weeks" She looked at her "About that. I'm really sorry for that phone call".

"Hey...don't worry" Maggie waved her hand "It's ok really"

Alex nodded

"Everything ok?" Maggie asked noticing the look on her face.

"With Rose? I left, It's over" Alex almost whispered.

Maggie took a deep breath and knelt in front on fer.

"Hey...you should go back" She said with the softest voice.

Alex didn't said a word, she just smiled at her. Maggie stood up and walked to the door again.

"Thank You Doctor Danvers, For everything" Maggie said before opening the door.

Alex nodded and smiled, a smile that immediately fell from her face when Maggie closed the door. She knew Maggie was hiding something, but she was not going to confront her about it just yet. She was going to play it along. After all, two could play that game.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Alex was sitting in her desk when Winn came into her office.

"Morning Alex" He said as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Morning Winn" Alex took her reading glasses off "So, tell me. What you got".

"Ronald Gore, 50. Born and raised in Blue Spring, Nebraska. He attended the local's Elementary and Middle school. No records for High school or College so I'm guessing he is a drop out" Winn read from a file in his hands "Not a single work record. No Social Security payments. No hospital bills or medical records. Four year ago, though, he became an employee for a construction company and was transferred to National City a year ago" He closed the file and threw to Alex.

"That's it?" Alex asked

"That's it" Winn nodded.

"Impossible" Alex opened the file.

"Well of course...You got me" He winked and took another file from his suitcase "I had to dig big for this. It's not much but I think it will answer some questions maybe"

Alex nodded.

"In the late 80's, Ronald Gore was a devoted member of a local church" Winn said.

"And that is weird....How?" Alex asked.

"He was not only a devoted member, but He actually started the cult with three other members, one of them named Hector Sawyer" Winn smiled.

"Maggie's Father" Alex whispered.

"That's right" Winn gave her the other file.

Winn stood from the chair and walked to the door "You know, I remembered when you asked me to look up for anything on Detective Sawyer, so I compared notes. Detective Sawyer and this Ronald Gore vanished from existent almost at the same time" He said "If you ask me, Something very dark was happening in Blue Spring, Nebraska around that time". And with that, he left the office.

Alex's eyes were lost in her desk. An upsetting feeling building up in her stomach. She took her desk phone and pressed 1.

"Yes Doctor Danvers?" Vazquez answered the phone.

"Vazquez...I need you to do me a favor" Alex asked.

"Yes of course Doctor, what you need?" She replied.

"I want you to book me a flight to Nebraska for tomorrow. No one can know about this. Understood?" Alex warned.

"Yes Doctor, I will do that right away. Your 10am just arrived"

"Tell her to come in 5 minutes".

Alex hung up. Took her cellphone and opened her texts.

**Doctor Danvers: Good morning Detective. I was wondering if we could meet up tonight at Nono's Bar & Cafe at around 8pm?**

The door opened and a woman in her late 60's walked in.

"Good morning Miss Anderson" Alex walked to the meeting area and shook her hand. 

"Good morning Doctor" The woman sat down.

"I was informed that your medication was changed?" Alex put on her glasses.

"Yes" The woman handed Alex a bottle of pills.

Alex took the bottle and her cellphone beeped. She reached for the phone and read the text.

**Detective Sawyer: 8pm, I'll be there.**

Alex smiled widely, put the phone back in her pocket and continued the beginning of the rest of her day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was already waiting in a booth when Maggie came in. She waved at her from the distance, gesturing her to come. Alex noticed Maggie's outfit. She was wearing white ripped jeans and a white muscle shirt with a golden pattern. The shirt allowed too much skin to be seen. Alex took a sip from her beer and nervously took a deep breath.

"Hey there" Alex said when Maggie got to the booth table.

"Hey" Maggie smiled, gracefully showing dimples.

"Hungry?" Alex asked giving her a Menu.

"Yes!" Maggie replied, reading from it.

They ordered and the food came very fast.

"So...what's the occasion?" Maggie asked while eating.

"Oh well, Just wanted to have some quality time with my patient" Alex shrugged.

"That sounded so unprofessional" Maggie laughed.

"Right?" Alex laughed too.

They ate and talked about music, movies, celebrities, politics, foods and hobbies. Alex made some lame jokes and Maggie laughed at every one of them. The time passed too quickly, and before they knew, they were done with their food.

"This food was good, Thank You...I've been enjoying myself so much" Maggie smiled.

"I'm glad" Alex winked at her.

"You know...I just realized that for the past hours I've been Happy...No sadness or darkness whatsoever" Maggie looked at Alex with soft eyes.

Alex noticed something behind Maggie and nervously shifted in her seat.

"Well I'm happy that you are enjoying yourself" Alex said.

"What's wrong Docto--"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" A group of employees started singing at the table with a small pink cake and a single candle on it.

Maggie's mouth fell open and Alex was smiling like a happy child. Clapping and Singing along.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they kept singing.

People around them started singing too. Maggie hid her head in her hands. Alex laughed and clapped with so much happiness.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MAGGIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HURRAY!" And everyone started clapping and whistling at her.

Alex face was red and so was Maggie's.

"Alex!!!" Maggie couldn't not call her by her name.

"You liked it?" Alex asked almost jumping on her chair.

"I loved it! But my birthday is not today, my birthday is in 3 days" Maggie laughed hard.

"I know...But I'm gonna be out of town. I'm leaving tomorrow. Business Trip" Alex explained "Hey, Make a wish and blow the candle"

"Oh my God" Maggie was blushed, she closed her eyes and then blew the candle.

Alex reached down to a small bag a took a small box out and gave it to Maggie.

"Happy Birthday" Alex smiled.

"You are gonna kill me" She said, taking the box.

Maggie opened the box and a round golden key chain was inside. A beautiful Tree of Life was carved. Maggie smiled.

"Read on the back" Alex instructed her.

Maggie turned the key chain around and squinted her eyes. _'_ _Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark. Always Worth It '  
_ was beautifully carved as well. Maggie bit her lip and her eyes were shiner than ever.

"This is the best gift that anyone has ever given to me in my whole life" She whispered and kissed the words on the key chain.

"Good" Alex could only replied, feeling the lump in her throat.

The spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. When it was late enough, Alex walked Maggie to her car.

"Thank You again for tonight. It was amazing" Maggie said leaning back against her car.

"You're welcome" Alex said, standing in front of her. Their bodies a little too close.

Alex eyes fell from Maggie's eyes to her lips. Desire and longing were reflected in her eyes. Maggie noticed and slowly grabbed Alex by her leather jacket and pulled her closer, crashing their lips together. The warmth that they both had felt before, was extremely dangerous right now. Alex slowly opened her mouth and allowed Maggie's tongue inside. And so they kissed, Passionately. With hunger and desire. Alex pressed Maggie's body completely against her car, provoking a soft moan from her. The only pulled away when oxygen was starting to be missed. Alex pressed her forehead against Maggie's.

"Wow" She said in a whisper.

"Yes, Wow" Maggie replied, eyes closed.

And Alex couldn't wait another second, so he searched for Maggie's lips again and took them in a needy kiss. She wanted nothing but take her home and spend the rest of her night making love to Maggie. She needed it. But she knew that this was not the moment. That Maggie didn't needed this right now.

"I have to go" Alex whispered into her lips.

"Come home with me" Maggie almost pleaded.

"I can't, I have an early flight" Alex whimpered.

"Then let me go with you to your room" Maggie reached for her lips once more "We can fuck all night" She whispered into her lips "And then I can take you to the airport in the morning".

Alex heart was about to explode. Maggie's words were killing here. Because only God knew how much she wanted that. But she couldn't be selfish, not after the trip she was about to do behind this gorgeous woman's back.

"I can't Maggie" Alex pleaded.

Maggie pulled away from her a little and cleared her throat "Of course, Of course. I'm sorry. It's Rose...You must still--"

She was interrupted by Alex's lips.

"We will talk when I get back, Deal?" Alex asked softly.

"Ok" Maggie smiled "Have a good trip"

Maggie got on her car and drove away. Alex touched her lips and closed her eyes. She needed to stay focus. Maggie needed her. She shook her head and cleared her throat while walking away towards her car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to divide the upcoming events into chapter 7 and 8. So expect chapter 8 anytime soon. After that, tho, I will take a short (very short) break because my sister is visiting from Texas and I haven't seen her in a year, so I'll be busy with lots of sister's night <3 Please leave comments! You have no idea how much I love reading your thoughts, plus...they keep me motivated. See you soon for chapter 8!

Alex woke up at 5:30am to catch her plane at 7am. She only took a small gym bag with her with two or three change of clothe. She knew she was not going to be for more than 3 days, hopefully. She was already feeling bad about lying to everyone, specially to Maggie. While on the plane, she took her cellphone and texted Kara a quick "Went into a business trip, text you when I get there" and then hesitated over sending one to Maggie, but in that instant the "Belt Light" went on and with a deep breath she turned the cellphone off and buckled up.

4hours and 40 minutes later, she was in Nebraska. She landed at the Beatrice Municipal Airport in Gage county. When she got off the plane, the cold air hit her chest hard. She knew that it was going to be cold, but not this cold. She quickly put on a black coat on top of her leather jacket and kept walking towards the exit. The airport was almost empty. She looked around and walked towards a security guard.

"Excuse me, where can I rent a car?" She asked with a smile.

"Rent a car? You must be new" He laughed "We don't have car rentals"

"And how am I suppose to move around?" She asked somewhat annoyed.

The man simply pointed at a Taxi parked at the front doors.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked out. She bent over the passenger window.

"Hello there. I need a ride to Blue Springs" She said.

The driver nodded and unlocked the door, Alex got inside the backseat.

The drive was quiet. The driver had earphones and was lost in his music. Outside the city looked gray and lonely. Alex poked the driver.

"I would like you to drop me off at the nearest restaurant from this hotel" She said giving him a peace of paper.

"Well, this is the only Hotel in blue springs and there is only one Cafe and is right across the street" He said with a smile.

The Taxi stopped in front of a place. Alex peeked out the window and saw a place that looked more like a dive bar instead of a Cafe, but she was hungry so she didn't ask. She got out of the Taxi and turned to face the driver.

"It'll be $90" Said the man without looking.

"What?!" Alex said, her mouth open "It took you less the 30 minutes to drop me off!"

"Do you know how long I have to wait for a client, lady?" Said the man.

Alex opened her mouth to say something but decided to not do it. She reached for her wallet in her Gym Bag and gave him a $100 bill, "Keep the change" and waved him goodbye.

She entered the Bar/ Cafe and walked slowly to one empty table. She gazed around, the place was half empty and too quiet. She noticed a man looking at her. The man nodded at her and she nodded back. A waitress came to the table.

"What can I get you?" Said the woman without looking at her and chewing at her gum in a very nasty way.

"Just coffee and some pancakes" Alex said ignoring the chewing noise and noticing with the corner of her eye, the strange man walking towards her.

"Hey" said the man sitting in front of her.

Alex looked around, "Hey" she said back.

"You are new" Said the man with a smile "Are you a reporter?"

"How do you know I am new?" Alex said tilting her head.

"Well" he chuckled "This town is not known for having many visitors, and I know every resident here. All 235 of them" He drank from the beer that he had in his hand.

"235? No wonder this town is empty" She said accepting the coffee and the pancakes the waitress placed on the table.

"Well, I'll tell you this, 235 is a lot for this crappy place" He said nodding at her.

"I am Alex Danvers, Doctor Alex Danvers. I am a psychologist" She said extending her hand to the man.

"I'm Jason Gordon, the town's only mechanic" He said shaking her hand with a wink.

Alex busied herself putting sugar on her coffee and syrup on her pancakes. The man looked at her.

"Please tell me you are just passing by, and your stop is actually the next town" He joked.

Alex laughed softly "No, actually I meant to come here".

"And what is a pretty Doctor doing in a shitty town like Blue Springs?" He flirted.

"Easy tiger" She warned "And I am here because of a patient I'm treating back home" Alex responded.

The man nodded and drank from his beer.

"Maggie Sawyer..." Alex said looking straight at Jason's eyes expecting a reaction, and she got it.

Jason smiled widely and genuinely, "Maggie? The Sawyer's Girl?" He asked surprised. 

"Do you know her?" Alex asked.

"Know her? Of course! Maggie and I went to first grade together! I lived in her street when we were kids" He reminisced "Maggie Sawyer, the cutest girl in town".

Alex smiled.

"Is she ok?" His smile turned into a concerned look.

"Oh yeah, yes" Alex cleared her throat.

"So she is a patient?" He said "Of course she is" He nodded.

Alex pushed aside the empty plate. She was glad to run into someone who knew Maggie. She had to take advantage of it.

"So you knew Maggie..." Alex repeated.

"Yes. Like I said we went to  first grade together....Then her parents took her and her brother's out of school. But I kept seeing them whenever they were out in the streets playing" He responded.

"Do you know why they were home schooled all of the sudden?" Alex asked.

"Not really. Her parents were weird. Her mom got sick and her father started drinking a lot" He said drinking from his beer "Eventually they stopped coming out to play and I never asked why" He shrugged.

"Why not?" Alex asked, playing with the cup of coffee on her hands.

He hesitated, looked around and leaned forward "Bad things were happening during that time, I figure that that was the reason".

"What bad things?" She asked mimicking his pose, resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward a little bit.

"There was this church that was founded in 1989" He started "It was pretty popular. I mean I wasn't born yet but, My father told me about it"

Alex nodded in silence.

"The church was cool and everything, you know? But then 6 years later...a little girl went missing in the summer of 1995, never found" He shook his head "Then another one, and another one...4 girls missing and never found in just a year. Local police went crazy, with no suspects or bodies...They ended up blaming the church" He leaned back "Eventually the church was shut down" He drank beer.

"And you think this is why Maggie and the boys went missing in action? To avoid the danger in the streets? Alex asked.

"That's what people say" He chuckled "But I don't believe it".

"Why not?" Alex frowned.

"Because I saw them at their house. The men from the church. They started doing the cults at their house" He almost whispered.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head "Wait a second. So you are telling me that 4 little girl were kidnapped and probably murdered. A church was shut down but no one was brought into justice. And this case never made it out of this town?!" Alex almost shouted.

"It did, but for all the wrong reasons. People started packing their stuff and leaving. And tourists stopped coming....so, they had to do what they had to do" He sighed.

"They dug everything up" Alex guessed.

He nodded "Every Amber Alert report. Every suspect interview. Every press coverage. Gone. It was like it never happened".

Alex stood in silent. Hands shaking.

"Eventually people stopped talking about it. It was bad for the local business, but this" He pointed out the window "This town just stopped breathing...."

Alex took a shaky breath, "When was the last time you saw Maggie?".

He smiled "She was sitting in a big tree in the back of her house"

Alex knew what tree was that. She smile sadly.

"My parents ended up moving away as well" He shrugged "I came back as an adult 2 years ago when my dad passed away, to re-open his mechanic garage here".

Alex sighed and stood up from the table "I am very tired, I woke up very early. I'm gonna go now".

"Oh sure. Do you need a ride?" He asked, standing from the table as well.

"Not really" She walked with him outside of the Bar/Cafe "I do have an appointment with the Sheriff tomorrow at 9am. Maybe you could take me?.

"Sure thing! I'll be picking you up at 8:30am, the station is near" He said.

"Thank You very much" She smiled and started walking with her gym bag.

"Do you need help taking that upstairs?" He winked

Alex stopped and turned around

"I am gay Jason" She smiled.

"Right!" He blushed "My bad, see you tomorrow" He waved her goodbye and walked to his car.

She laughed and crossed the street to her hotel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was small and plain. The bed mas a twin bed and looked very uncomfortable. A dusty TV stood in an old table. Alex threw her bag to a chair. She turned the TV, but it had no signal. She turned the lamp on and it burned out quickly. Alex shook her head and sat on the bed. "What a fun place you are" she mumbled when her cellphone beeped.

"Danvers" She answered.

"Alex where the hell are you?!" An angry voiced blasted from the other side.

"Hi Kara" Alex closed her eyes.

"Alex tell me!" She shouted.

Silence. She looked at her watch, 5pm.

"How was your day?" She changed topic.

"Oh no, you don't get to change topic. Tell me where are you!" She almost pleaded.

"I am in Blue Spring, Nebraska" She whispered.

"What??!!" Kara screamed.

Alex had to distanced the phone from her ear.

"Why the fuck are you there? Oh my God Alex, what are you doing?" Kara sounded worried.

"I am trying to help Maggie, Kara. And she is keeping something from me" Alex said

She could listen to Kara's heavy breathing.

"Why didn't you told me? I could've go with you" Kara said.

"No...I wanted to do this by myself" Alex shook her head "And please, do not tell anyone".

"Of course not Alex, but please...Take care Alex" Kara softly said "I gotta go, Lena is cooking".

"Ok, talk to you later, love you" Alex said with a yawn.

"Love you too, bye bye" Kara hung up.

When she hung up, she noticed that she had several new text messages. She blocked Rose's phone, so she knew that it must be Maggie's.

**Detective Sawyer: How was your flight?**

**Detective Sawyer: Are you settled in your hotel already?**

**Detective Sawyer: Hey...are you ok?**

**Detective Sawyer: I can't stop thinking about your mouth....**

The last message blew the air out of her stomach. Alex dropped face-up to the bed and took the phone to her chest. She wanted so bad to call her, but she knew it was not the time. Maybe tomorrow. She closed her eyes and smiled, because she too had only one thing in her mind, Maggie Sawyer's mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:30am. Alex was combing her hair when the room's phone rang.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Miss Danvers, Mr. Gordon is here waiting for you" The voice of a man informed.

"Oh yes, I'll be down in a minute" Alex splashed some perfume on.

 

"Your are punctual" Alex said, spotting him at the front door.

"It's the best way to impress a lady" he winked.

Alex gave him a death glare.

"Right, Right...You are a hitter, not a receiver" He joked.

"Did you just base-balled my lesbianism?" Alex laughed

"Yeah" He opened the car door for her "Is Maggie a lesbian too?".

"Why would you make that assumption?" Alex asked curiously.

"Easy. You are her Doctor. You came to a ghost town looking for information about her, when you could've just ask her" He said

Alex opened her mouth to interrupt him.

"Which means...that she is hiding things from you. So you are desperate" He continued

Alex closed her mouth.

"Because you like her..A lot. Not in a Doctor-Patient way. You like her, in a 'I'll go to hell for you' kind of way" He winked.

"Now That's how you impress a lady, Jason Gordon" She nodded with a smile.

He laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town's Police station was empty. Not a surprised to Alex. They both walked to the front desk.

"Good morning, My name is Alex Danvers" She showed her ID "I am here for an appointment with the Sheriff".

The women typed on her computer "Yes, he is expecting you. Follow me please".

They both followed the girl. Alex looked at Jason with a questioning look of why he was following and he just shrugged.

They were greeted by the Sheriff in his office.

"Good morning Doctor Danvers" He shook her hand.

"Good morning Sheriff, thank you for having me" She smiled, taking a seat.

Jason stood at the back of the office, waving hello to the old man.

"A pleasure. You said in the phone that you wanted to know about something" He questioned.

"Yes. You see I am a Doctor back in National City, a Psychologist. I am treating a patient that was born and raised here" Alex looked back at Jason, he nodded "I believe she was somehow involved in the case of some missing children around the early and mid 90's".

"Oh yes, the case of the 6 missing girls" He nodded.

"Six?" Alex asked, she looked back at Jason. He shook his head.

"Yes, six. I heard about the case when I joined the force. But that's it...Just Rumors" He calmly said.

"I was wandering if you could give me some sort of information about it?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head "I'm sorry Doctor. We currently have nothing on that case. I believe everything was archived years and years ago. But as much as I know, not here".

"Do you know anything about Maggie Sawyer?" She hesitated, but asked.

"The Sawyer's girl?" He smiled "Not much, I used to know her older brother Matt. She was the cutest girl in town, that I'll tell you" He chuckled.

Alex smiled once more at the comment.

"Hector Sawyer was a religious man or at least he thought he was. His wife went crazy or something like that. He was very private. There was a lot of drinking, but like I said. I was a kid too. I don't remember much, only for what Matt would tell me once in a while. Then he left the town and I never heard of him again" The sheriff finished, leaning back into his leather chair.

"Maggie's older brother left? Why?" Alex asked after looking at Jason.

"Well after the tragedy" He said

"You mean Maggie's fathers death?" Alex asked.

"No no. That wasn't even a tragedy" He chuckled "I mean the mysterious death of her other brother, Tommy".

Alex stood in silence. Processing the information.

"How did he died?" Jason cut the silence.

He shrugged "No idea".

Alex stood up from her chair "Excuse me, I need water" Her voice was shaky.

"Sure, Here" The sheriff gave her a paper cup of water.

Alex swallowed the water taking her head back. Jason stepped in.

"Is there anyone that is still around that can give us what we are looking for?" He asked the Sheriff.

The Sheriff took a deep breath and thought about it. He took a piece of paper and wrote a name and a home address. He gave the paper to Jason.

"This man was part of the team leading the investigation on the Sawyer's boy death. I am sure he knows more than anyone. He is very Ill, lung cancer" He said.

"Thank You very much, We will leave now" Jason said goodbye and taking Alex gently by the arm, who was still lost in her thoughts, they left the Police Station.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason drove in silence. Alex in the passenger seat, eyes on the road. Jason could hear her breathing change rhythm.

"Doctor Danvers?" Jason asked, looking for her eyes.

"Stop the car" She said suddenly.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I said Stop the damn car!" Alex shouted.

Jason stopped the car abruptly and Alex ran out of the car. Leaning forward, resting her hands on her knees, she puked hard. Jason panicked and ran to her, not touching her but standing near. Alex wiped her mouth with her hand and started sobbing.

"Doctor Danvers?" He softly called for her.

"She lost her brother...." Alex sobbed "Why would she hide it from me?" She asked desperately.

He nodded sadly, lifted the piece of paper the Sheriff gave him and said "Let's find out what happened to him first".

She looked at him, eyes red, heavy breathing and tears still falling from her eyes. She nodded and they both went back to the car and back to the road.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the mistakes, it is literaly 4am where I live :) Also, I don't know how to write smut sooo...Yeah, Just a heads up jajaja. Remember that comments keeps me motivated and inspired! <3 See you soon for the next chapter!

The drive was quiet and tense. Jason could sense Alex's emotions flowering through her skin. It took them 20 minutes to arrive in front of an old house with the American flag waving in front. A small garden barely surviving, adorned the side of the front steps. Jason turned off the car and opened his door to get out but noticed that Alex wasn't moving.

"Hey" He snapped his fingers "What's wrong?"

"This is the end of the road" She simply said, opening the door and getting out.

Jason knocked firmly on the door two times. A women dressed as a nurse answered it with a surprise look in her face.

"Yes?" She said.

"Hello, My name is Jason Gordon and this is Alex Danvers" He said pointing at Alex who was a few steps behind him "We were thinking if we could talk with Mister Berrios?"

"Gilbert is in a very weak state...he can barely talk" She said with a sad face "May I ask whats the motive?"

Jason looked at Alex. Alex nods at him.

"We wanted to ask him some questions about a case that he used to investigate years ago" Jason said.

The women nods "Give a minute" and she disappears into the house.

Jason looked back at Alex who was looking down at her feet, hands in the pockets of her coat. The nurse came back and opened the door.

"You may come in, Follow me please" Said the woman.

The both walked into the house following the woman. The house was decorated in a very old fashion way. Old pictures of a young sheriff and his family hanging on the walls. The woman led them into a small room with a hospital bed and a very old TV. A tray full of medicines at the side of the bed and an IV stand at the other side. A very sick and thin man was half seated on the bed with an oxygen mask on. He gestured with his shaking hands for them to come closer.

"Hello Mr. Berrios" Jason smiled shyly "Thank You for having us".

He smiled and nodded at him, taking his oxygen mask off, "I...don't....receive....many....visitors" He said, taking gasps of air in between words.

Alex steps in next to Jason, "Mr. Berrios, We heard you were one of the leading investigators in the case of the missing girls and also of the Sawyer's boy death"

He nodded.

"We've tried to gather information about the cases but nobody seems to have any" Alex continued.

"That's...because...The case on Tommy...was resolved..." He cleared his throat "And...the missing girls....were never...found....so....there was...no case" He struggled.

Gilbert gesture the nurse to come closer and whispered something in her ear. The woman disappeared from the room and returned with a box, placing it on the bed. Jason opened the box full of files.

"This is everything on the cases?" He said, searching through the box with Alex.

"Everything...that...I...could...salvage" He chuckled and coughed.

Alex took a red file.

"That's the file.....on...Tommy" He said.

Alex opened the file and all air in her lungs vanished as she saw the picture inside. A young teen, laying on the grass. Chest and face covered in blood. Gilbert noticed her face.

"I know...I still remember....what...I felt...When I saw him" He said.

Alex turned the picture upside down and read the report out loud.

"Tommy Sawyer, 15. Death by heart failure caused by 12 stabs on the chest. No murder weapon found. No witnesses" She kept reading.

"Nobody..heard or saw...anything" He shook his head "Such a good kid he was".

"There was some one processed" She curiously said.

Gilbert nodded "Ryan Fres...a....homeless man" He said "He used...to...sleep...in those...woods"

Alex took a picture of a mug shot of the man and looked at it.

"I never believed it" he said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

Alex squinted her eyes at the picture, "He was missing an arm" she said.

Gilbert nodded "Explain...how...a homeless man...with only one arm...stabbed a...15 year old, young...and athletic kid...12 times?"

"Then why blame him?" Jason asked.

Gilbert shrugged, "He was...the...easiest...alibi".

Alex saw some Crossed out papers. She frowned and showed them to Gilbert.

"Matt Sawyer's...statement....He didn't...knew anything" He said.

"What about Maggie Sawyer?" Jason asked, earning a look from Alex.

Gilbert smiled "The Sawyer's girl....She....was...too scared...to speak..and...we didn't...pushed her" He coughed hard.

The nursed brought him water and he slowly drank from it.

"What about their parents? Weren't they ever questioned?" Alex asked.

"Witnesses saw..Hector drunk at the local....bar at the time of Tommy's death.....And Ellen...she never left the house....she was sick" He explained.

Alex took a deep breath, "What can you tell us about the missing girls?".

Gilbert smile fell from his face, "The...biggest....failure of my...life" He sadly shook his head "The girls....were...never found. No...suspects. We...didn't...know...where to go...for answers" He coughed "The...local church...was shut down. The cases...were never closed...but people....started forgetting about it. Families...moved out....The dust covered the files....and the memories" He shook his head in disappointment.

Alex found 6 pictures of 6 different girls in the box. Tears flooded her eyes.

"I...want...to believe that...they are...not lost to us....That they speak to us..." A coughing attack interrupted him.

The nurse ran to his side and put on the oxygen mask back on his face.

"I think Mr. Berrios had enough" Said the Nurse with a serious tone.

Alex ignored her and walked closer to the bed and took his hand in hers.

"Ronald Gore" She whispered.

Gilbert's eyes widened. He slowly nodded and a single tear fell from his eye. He slowly took the mask away from his mouth.

"How is she?" He asked, he knew.

Alex smiled "I'm helping her....I'm taking care of her" She whispered.

"She was such a sweet little girl....The must beautiful in town" He whispered with a tender smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Jason were currently at the local Cafe eating BBQ ribs.

"You never noticed anything strange with Maggie?" Alex asked, cleaning with her teeth a piece of rib.

"Everything was strange with them all" Jason answered with his mouth full of meat.

"Did you knew that Hector Sawyer beat his kids and wife?" Alex asked, drinking from her beer.

"I noticed one or two bruises on her" He said, looking at the piece of rib in his hand "But she never said anything, so I never asked".

Alex took a deep breath, "I'm going back tomorrow morning....I need to see Maggie. I need to end this"

Jason nodded, cleaned his hands and mouth with a wet tissue.

"There is somewhere I want to take you...Are you done?" He said, pointing at her plate.

"Yes. Where?" Alex asked.

"You'll see" He said, standing up and putting money on the table "Let's go"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove a little deep into Blue Springs. Getting on a rocky road, they entered a rural urbanization. Most of the houses were abandoned. They stopped in front of one in particular. Vandalized completely. The grass covered half the house.

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

Jason turned the car off and opened his door, "Maggie's childhood home".

Alex opened her eyes in shock. She got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"That was my house" Jason pointed at a house down the street.

"How is this still standing?" Alex asked with her hands on her hips.

"This is still private property Alex..." He said "They house still belong to Maggie's Mom".

Alex dubiously entered the house. The condition of the house was difficult to decipher. The house was missing the doors and windows probably by the same authors of the graffiti on the walls. The smell inside of the house was a mixture of dirt and decomposition, probably from a stray animal or rats. Alex covered her nose and mouth with one hand. She noticed some pictures still hanging from a damaged wall. She covered her hand with the coat's sleeve and cleaned one of the frame; A woman sitting in a garden smiling, probably Maggie's mom. She cleaned another one; Two young boys and a very young little girl were standing next to each others with the biggest smile on their faces. Alex punched slightly the frame and broke the glass, she took the picture that was surprisingly in good condition and folded it into her pocket.

"We can't stay here very long...It's getting dark already" He said, looking around the vandalized kitchen area.

Alex nodded and walked towards the stairs.

"Whoa! Hey!" Jason ran next to her "Those stairs are not safe" He said pointing at some broken steps.

"It's ok" She said, slowly going up looking at each step before stepping on it.

"Right....I'll just....Stay here....You know....Covering this area" He said gesturing the living room and kitchen with a funny face.

Alex reached the top of the stairs and a stray cat was sitting and licking his paw in a corner of the hallway, "Kitty kitty" Alex whispered causing the Cat to run away. She passed the master room which was completely empty and full of graffiti. Next was a blue room, with damaged cars decals on the walls. A bunked bed full of garbage stood in the middle of the room. The last room was a small pink room. The door was halfway opened, jammed from the other side. Alex squeezed through the door and noticed that an old dirty chests was jamming the door. The room was small, had no bed or wall decoration. Alex opened the closet only to find garbage. On the floor, a very dirty and nasty looking rug. Alex walked to the window and noticed a big and old tree on the backyard. She smiled because she knew that tree. Leaning on the window, an old doll. Alex took the doll and caressed its face softly...closing her eyes...trying to feel little Maggie...trying to listen to her.

"Alex come on! We are minutes away from complete darkness! And we have no flashlights" Jason shouted from downstairs.

"Coming" Alex said, placing the doll in its place and walking towards the door. When she stepped on the dirty rug, she noticed a strange sound on the floor. The house's floor was made of wood, but that sound was more hollowed. She looked to the floor and slightly hit the floor with her foot. She knelt and slowly lifted a corner of the rug and with the other hand pressed the wooden floor. The sound was different than the rest of the floor. She noticed a little gap. She squeezed her index finger into the gap and lifted a piece of the wooden floor, discovering a small hole beneath it. It was already getting to dark and she couldn't really see, so she took her cellphone and turned the flashlight on, A brown dirty book was carefully placed inside. She slowly reached for the book and took it out of the hole. She opened the book.

_February 12, 1996_

_Dad came home drunk again..._

"Alex" Jason calls from the door.

"Fuck!!!" Alex jumped, breathing heavily "Your mama never taught you to knock?" Alex nervously joked.

"What's that?" He said.

"I think I just found Maggie's diary" She lifted the book for Jason to see.

"You've got to be kidding me" Jason said with his mouth open.

"Its old and a little torn but the pages are fine" She said.

"Right, well, Let's get out of here....It feels a little creepy being here at night" He said gesturing her to get out of the room.

"Right...let's go" Alex squeezed out of the room.

 

When walking out of the house, Alex's phone rang. The caller ID said "Detective Sawyer"

"Shit" Alex mumbled "Wait for me in the car" She said to Jason.

Jason nodded, got in the car and turned the car lights on to light up the front of the house were Alex was.

"Danvers" Alex answered.

"Wow.....I was starting to believe you were gone for good" A soft voice said on the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry Maggie...I've been super busy" Alex genuinely apologized.

"Not even to answer my texts?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sorry" Alex repeated.

"So, where are you?" Maggie tried no to get annoyed.

"Um...I can't tell you, It's work related" Alex apologized once again.

"Ok..." Maggie said in a sad tone and Alex noticed "Well, I leave you to it then...I just wanted to know you were ok".

Alex bit her lips and closed her eyes "You are so beautiful...." She whispered, remembering the three times she was told that today.

"You think so?" Maggie responded with the same soft tone.

"I know so..." Alex smiled.

"That is super inappropriate Doctor Danvers" Maggie teased "So unprofessional".

"We stopped being professional the moment you bitch into my office and made me want you the way I do" Alex replied with a smirk.

A short silence took over the line.

"I miss you..." Maggie almost whispered.

Alex gulped and closed her eyes "I'm coming back tomorrow".

"Yeah?" Maggie said.

"Yeah...I will call you" Alex promised.

"I'll be waiting" Maggie said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Alex hung up.

Alex walked to the car, got in and Jason drove away. Parked in front of the Hotel, both of them in silence. Maggie's diary in Alex hands.

"So...Are you gonna read it?" Jason asked.

"No.." She shook her head "This belong to her".

"Are you giving it to her?" Jason frowned.

"I don't know...I need to solve this first. I'm gonna get in contact with the police once I get back" She sighed and looked at Jason "Thank You" she smiled.

Jason nodded and smiled back, "It was fun" he said.

"When this is over, You Me and Maggie could go for a dinner" Alex softly said "She would love to see you".

"I would love that" He said. He reached for the dash compartment and took a business card out "My cellphone number is there, call me if you need anything".

"I will" Alex took the card and got out of the car, waving goodbye to him with a smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex landed in National City, it was almost night time. She quickly sent a Text to Adrian saying that She needed to meet him tomorrow for some import information regarding Maggie. She got a quick replied with an OK and his home address. She then texted Maggie that she landed and that she'll see her in a few. She Uber to her apartment, dropped the gym bag, took a deep bath and then drove her car to Maggie's home.

Alex knocked on Maggie's door twice when the doors got opened. Maggie was only wearing a large NCPD shirt and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey" Maggie flirted.

"Hey" Alex smiled back "I know it's kind of late  but--"

Alex's words were cut off by Maggie's mouth. The kissed started soft but quickly turned passionate and hungrily. Alex felt her legs weaken. She placed her hands on Maggie's waist, drawing her close to her body. Maggie tangled her hands into Alex's neck, deepening the kiss. The game of tongues in their mouths caused Alex to groan.

"Take me to bed please" Maggie pleaded into the kiss.

Alex moaned, took her by her thighs and lifted her. She kicked the door close while slowly walking towards the room, their mouths still on each others. When her feet hit the bed, Alex placed Maggie gently on the bed. Alex quickly took her own shirt and bra off, and when she slowly started lifting Maggie's large shirt up her body, she noticed that she was not wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

"Oh My God..." Alex whimpered, bending down to catch Maggie's lips in an aggressive kiss.

With Maggie's body completely naked under Alex, who was only wearing her jeans, she began to bite Maggie's lips, running her tongue over her lips, over were their lips met, just inside of them, tracing their outline with the tip of her tongue. Massaging their tongues together, rolling them over each other.

Maggie was starting to feel hazy, intoxicated and drunk. Lifting her hips desperately to meet Alex's. Her finger's running possessively through Alex's hair. Moans escaping her throat.

"Alex.." She whispered lifting her hips again.

Alex dragged her mouth down on Maggie's neck, "I'm here..." She softly said into her skin.

Maggie turned their bodies around, landing on top of Alex. She kissed Alex's neck and chest, catching her breasts in a harshly kiss, biting her nipples softly tearing out a loud moan from Alex's mouth.

"Fuck Maggie" Alex shivered.

Maggie continued her way down Alex's body, kissing her stomach and stopping on her belly button licking a line around it slowly. She could feel Alex's body tense up. She stood up and unbuttoned her pants, slowly opening her zipper. She buried her face in the opening of her pants, right above her boxers.

"Fuck...Shit! Maggie..." Alex grabbed Maggie's head and pushed her closer.

Maggie stood up from the bed, taking Alex's pant by the legs and pulling them off, doing the same with her boxers. She then crawled on top of her seductively in between Alex's legs in a scissoring position.  She knew exactly what she wanted and needed. Slowly she dropped her hips, her clit against Alex's clit, she felt all the warmth and the wetness.

"You are so wet" Maggie grunted, moving her hips against Alex's.

"Oh my god..." Alex cried out and threw her head back into the pillows, her hands firmly in Maggie's hips.

Maggie moved slowly, like dancing on top of her. Her hips teasing Alex. Alex moved her hips faster, demanding more.

"You feel so good Alex, damn it" Maggie growled. Putting her hands on Alex's chest, she started moving her hips faster and hard against Alex.

"Oh my god Maggie" Alex choked as she moved her hips as well, pushing Maggie by the hips down to her.

Maggie bent down and kissed Alex, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. She then kissed Alex's neck hard, sucking and biting, bruising it. Alex dug her nails into Maggie's hips, both bodies moving frantically. She felt Alex's body shiver and her muscles flexed up. She searched for her eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry...Maggie...I couldn't stop it" Alex felt ashamed.

"No baby, look at me...That was so hot" Maggie assured her, kissing her softly.

Alex turned their bodies around, now landing on top of Maggie. She kissed her neck and collarbone.

"So delicious" Alex whispered

She took Maggie's breast in her mouth, sucking at them.

"You look so good doing that baby" Maggie gulps, looking down at Alex.

Alex started going down on Maggie, kissing her way to her hips. She kissed her inner tights, bites them. Maggie's hips jerks up. Alex spreads her legs with her hands and slowly touched her clit with the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck...don't tease baby...Please" Maggie pleaded biting her lips hard.

Alex opened Maggie's folds with her tongue, taking in her wetness, and sucked on her clits.

"Oh fuck yes...." Maggie arched her body.

Alex continued to devour Maggie between her legs. Biting her, sucking her, swallowing her taste.

"Baby..." She stopped Alex with her hands.

"What is it baby?" Alex asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Nothing...it's just that, baby I need you to Fuck me" Maggie groaned.

Maggie reached for her nightstand, took a strap-on out of the drawer and gave it to Alex. Alex smiled, bit her lips and put it on, adjusting it tightly enough for the base to be pressed hard against her clitoris. She was standing next to the bed and Maggie was kneeling on the bed.

"Baby I need some lub--"

Alex was interrupted by the view of Maggie grabbing and sucking on her fake cock. And she was sucking real good, all the way down to her throat.

"Oh fuck..." Alex moaned "How in the fuck those this feels so fucking real?" Alex whimpered.

Maggie kept sucking all the way from the tip to the base. Alex gently picked up Maggie's hair in her hands to have a better view. She moved her hips again Maggie's mouth.

"Oh shit...the mind is a fucking beautiful thing" She closed her eyes and threw her head back in the air.

Alex pulled away from Maggie's mouth and gently pushed her back into the bed. She settled between her legs, taking her mouth into a deep kiss. The tip of her cock teasing Maggie's entrance.

"Baby please..." Maggie pleaded.

"Tell me baby" Alex asked, burying her face into her neck.

"Fuck me...fuck me" Maggie whimpered.

Alex pulled her hips up into Maggie and buried her cock inside of her. Maggie gasped and choked on a moan. Alex then took a pillow and placed it under Maggie's lower back, lifting her hips. She then started to move her hips in and out of Maggie, causing the girl to bury her nails in the skin of Alex's back.

"Oh fuck that's deep Alex" Maggie cried out.

Alex ignored her and started to move faster. The bed banging against the wall with every move from them.

"Oh shit...you are so deep" Maggie cried again. This time strandling her legs on Alex's hips.

"Open you legs baby and take it" Alex groaned.

And Maggie did. She opened her legs and Alex fucked her until both of them were out of breath. Sweat going down Alex's back, between her breast and her stomach. And they both came, with their names in their mouths. But Alex didn't stopped. She kept fucking Maggie nonstop.

"Alex" Maggie bit her lips hard.

"I want more...please...more" Alex pleaded, her face buried in the crock of her neck, hips smashing against each other, hard.

"Do you want to fuck me from behind?" Maggie whispered in Alex's ear, earning a deep moan from her.

And so Maggie expertly twisted herself around, without pulling away from Alex. And the vision of Maggie's fit back and toned ass banging against her, punched the air out of her lungs. She bent down and kissed Maggie's back, then she reached for Maggie's ear.

"I love you" She whispered into her ear. Her hips moving fast and hard against Maggie's ass.

"Oh god" Maggie cried out, biting her lips. 

"I love you baby" Alex repeated "I fucking love you"

Maggie twisted herself again, this time Alex was kneeling on the bed, so she landed on top of her, strandling her hips. Jumping on top of her, taking the dick deep and hard on her. 

"Oh god...I love you too" Maggie whispered into Alex's mouth, their foreheads pressed against each other "I love you so fucking much".

"I'm gonna cum baby" Alex bit her lips.

"No, no...make me cum but not you" Maggie pleaded.

"Baby I can't hold it" Alex desperately said.

"Please hold it baby....I want you to cum in my mouth" Maggie groaned.

Maggie shifted better on top of Alex.

"Baby I'm gonna go faster ok, I need to cum...But you wait" Maggie warned her.

Alex simply nodded with a painful expression in her face. She grabbed on Maggie's ass to help her. And they did, fucked faster, harder and deeper and Maggie came harder then ever. She had no Idea if it was her third or fourth orgasms of the night. She bit Alex's shoulder, still moving her hips slowly coming down from her high. 

"Baby" Alex desperately whimpered.

Maggie noticed the painful expression in her face and she nodded.

"Sit on my face baby" Maggie laid down on the bed.

Alex gulped and did as told. She sat on Maggie's face and moved her hips against her warm mouth. 

"Fuck fuck Baby" Alex cried out, her hands on the back of the bed, holding her up. 

"You taste so good Alex Danvers" Maggie sucked and bit all over her pussy "So good fuck"

And she came, dangerously hard. Her sight was blurry and her head felt heavy. Her whole body was shivering and she fell down next to Maggie, with no strength whatsoever. Both their lips swollen. Their neck and breasts bruised. Sweat dripping down their bodies. Painfully Dilated clitoris. Scratch marks all over their bodies. Heavy breathing. 

"What just happened?" Alex asked with heaviness in her chest.

"We almost killed each other with multiple orgasms" Maggie weakly joked.

"God that felt good" Alex chuckled.

"Yes it fucking did" Maggie smiled.

Slowly their breathing came back to normal and the cold air of the night dried out their sweaty skin. Alex turned to her side and hugged Maggie from behind, burying her face in her neck.

"God, how is it that you still smell so good after what just happened?" Alex asked with a soft laugh.

"Mmmm, you smell good too babe" Maggie sleepy voice replied. 

"I love you...so much" Alex whispered.

"I love you too Doctor Danvers" Maggie smiled, slowly drifting in a peaceful sleep. 

Alex contemplated for a couple of minutes the woman in her arms, sleeping peacefully. She gently kissed her temple. She knew that she needed to talk to her. That she needed to come clean and tell her everything. But she also knew that it was not the time yet. She needed to plan things ahead first and that is exactly what she was going to do tomorrow with Adrian, come up with a Plan and end this once and for all. Alex snuggled more into Maggie's body and closed her eyes. She never felt asleep so fast like the way she did tonight. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost noon when Maggie woke up, to an empty bed. She slowly sat down and looked around the room, no signs of Alex. She reached for her cellphone, no texts or calls from Alex. She noticed a paper on her mirror. She stood up and took the paper.

_ Morning beautiful. I left early for a meeting. Last night was a dream. Perfect. I can barely walk straight ;) I'm crazy for you. Can't wait to see you tonight, I love you so much, xoxo.  _

Maggie smiled widely and bit her lips remembering about last night. It's been so long since she felt like this. The sound of her grumpy stomach dragged her out of her daydream. She took a shower and left her apartment to go grab some breakfast at the local's cafe while eagerly waiting for Alex to finish her work for the day.  


At the cafe, she was reading from the newspaper while drinking from her coffee and eating her breakfast when she spotted him, coming inside while talking on the phone. Maggie's smile faded away as she clenched her coffee mug with both her hands. Ronald Gore sat at a table not too far away from her, so close in fact, that she could hear his order. She shook her head and tried to gain control over her body again. Every time she saw him, she would go numb.

"Look what the cat brought in" A female voice said behind her.

"Excuse me?" Maggie said, turning around to face the blonde woman "You are?"

"Oh Jesus woman!" The blonde rolled her eyes "I'm Rose! Your fuck-boy's wife!" She hissed.

Rose's voice was starting to get loud, so Maggie turned around to look over Ronald, but his eyes were lost in the newspaper in his hands. 

"Calm down Rose" Maggie tried to make her lower her voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Rose slurred her words.

"You are drunk" Maggie shook her head and turned around again in her seat. Ronald was still busy with his newspaper and coffee.

"Don't turn your back on me" Rose shouted this time.

"Rose, listen I'm sorry. If you want to have a conversation, I'm good with that, but not like this. You are drunk and irrational" Maggie said softly trying to calm her. 

"Don't tell me I'm irrational Maggie Sawyer" She said out loud "When you are fucking my wife!" 

Maggie froze when Rose mentioned her name out loud. She slowly turned around but Ronald Gore was no longer in his table. Maggie looked around but he was nowhere to be found. She took a deep breath and relaxed a little. 

"I am going to leave now" She said to Rose, standing up to leave.

"Don't think I don't know about your latest adventure" She said, grabbing Maggie by the arm.

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

"Oh come on! Your little gateway?" She said "Don't forget that I am still married to Alex Danvers and I still have access to her bank accounts"

"Rose, I honestly don't know what you are talking about" Maggie waved her hands in the air confused.

"Do you know how many times I asked her to take me on a trip?" Rose sobbed "And she would never take me".

"Rose.." Maggie felt bad and she didn't know what to say.

"Was it romantic?" Rose sarcastically asked.

"What was romantic Rose?" Maggie sighed.

"Your fucking trip to Nebraska!" Rose shouted.

Maggie felt like a bucket of ice water was dropped on top of her. She stopped breathing for a second.

"Nebraska?" Maggie asked shaking.

"Don't act like a fucking innocent bitch!" Rose shouted angrily "I saw the debits. The flight to Nebraska and the booking-in at a Blue Springs hotel"

An immense anger took over Maggie. She could feel her hands shaking. Her mind was like a train without brakes, all kinds of thoughts running in and out. She slowly placed her hands on Rose's shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Go Home Rose" She said and walked away from the cafe.

She drove as fast as she could to Alex's apartment after calling the clinic and hearing from Vazquez that Alex hasn't showed up since she left for her business trip. She flew the stairs up and kicked the door open, she wasn't there. She walked in and noticed the gym bag. She clenched her jaw, took the gym bag, opened it and turned it over to shake everything out of it. A noise of something heavy falling on the floor caught her attention. She looked down and saw something wrapped up in a t-shirt. She slowly picked it up and unwrapped it. Her diary was in her hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of all the lovely comments from you guys, Here it is! A new chapter! Thank You so much! Comments are food to my heart and brain lol Much love <3

Alex arrived at the address that Detective Benson gave her over a text yesterday. Knocking on the door, a blonde boy answered with a confused face.

"Who are you?" The boy said.

"Hi, My name is Doctor Danvers, I'm here to see Detective Benson" Alex replied with a smile.

"Dad! Someone it's here for you!" The boy shouted.

Adrian came and hugged the boy from behind with a smile.

"Hi Doctor Danvers, You've already met my older son, Noah" Adrian kissed the boy's head "Please come in"

Alex nodded with a smile and followed Adrian into the living room. Another boy was sitting on the couch and a woman was serving some lemonades.

"This is my youngest Luke and my wife, Sara" Adrian proudly said "And this is Doctor Alex Danvers" He said then to his family.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Danvers" Sara said as she shook Alex's hand before placing a cold jar of fresh lemonade and two glasses on the dinning table "Come on boys, lets go up stairs to watch TV"

"You have a very lovely family here Detective" Alex praised.

"Yes, My pride and joy" Adrian smiled "Please let's sit down" He gestured Alex to the table and served lemonade into the empty glasses.

Alex drank from the lemonade.

"I am very proud of my family Doctor Danvers" He pointed at a framed picture on the wall. A family picture of 4 with a fifth very smiley beautiful woman "She is part of this family"

Alex smiled and nodded "I am glad that Maggie has you".

"I've known Maggie longer than I've known my wife. We were two kids when we met in college. Both broken and afraid of the world. We kept each other together" Adrian smiled at the memories.

"Yet she never told you about her past" Alex confirmed.

Adrian slowly shook his head "I knew she was abused by her father who was a drunk. That her mother has always been mentally ill and that she has two brothers but doesn't contact them" Adrian said as he drank from his lemonade.

"Ever since Maggie came into my office, I've been feeling like she's keeping something from me" Alex played with her glass nervously "When you told me about this man, Ronald Gore I did some background check on him"

"I did too but I found nothing" Adrian frowned

"Well, I happen to know someone who managed to get me something extra. I found that Ronald Gore was a member of a local church in Blue Springs, a founder actually" She said.

"Ok" Adrian said, encouraging her to continue.

"One of his co-founder was Hector Sawyer, Maggie's father" Alex informed.

"So this Ronald Gore is related somehow with Maggie's childhood?" Adrian asked curiously.

Alex cleared her throat and took a deep breath "I took the liberty to travel to Blue Springs this past days"

"Does Maggie knows?" Adrian knew how much Maggie hated her hometown.

"No, no....I didn't told her" Alex shook her head.

Adrian nodded "What did you found?"

"Loose Pieces" Alex shrugged "But somehow this man is somehow connected to the mystery disappearance of six little girls....And also, I believe he is connected as well with the death of Maggie's brother Tommy"

"Wait, What? Maggie's brother is dead?" Adrian asked surprised.

Alex nodded sadly "He was killed when he was 15. His body was found in the woods near their house"

"But what makes you believe that this man is responsible?" Adrian asked.

"I came across with one of Maggie's childhood friend who also happened to be her neighbor. He told me that ever since the church was shut down after the disappearance of the little girls, Ronald Gore was seen constantly visiting Maggie's home" Alex squinted her eyes "Now explain to me why Maggie has so much interest in this man?"

Adrian nodded slowly.

"Why lie to you? To me?" Alex asked.

"I..I don't know" Adrian closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She doesn't want the police involved. For what I know, She is trying to revenge her brother's death" Alex sighed.

"But why? I mean....Why would this man kill Tommy? Why?" Adrian asked

"That's what I don't know!" Alex ran her fingers through her hair "The answer to the WHY. All I know is that this man was the founder of the church that was shut-down for the missing girls and he mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth at the same time of Tommy's death".

"What's the plan?" Adrian stated with a serious look.

Alex opened her mouth to answer Adrian when a very loud bang was heard from the front door.

"What the hell?" Adrian stood up to go to the door but was stopped mid way.

Maggie was in the living room, right in front of them, holding a bat in her hands. Her face was blank, her eyes emptied of any emotion. Her breathing was heavy.

"Maggie?" Adrian held his hands in front of him, walking backwards to where Alex was.

Maggie swung hard to a lamp that was in the living room, wrecking it completely.

"What were you doing in Nebraska?" She pointed the bat at Alex, her eyes red.

"Maggie please, what are you doing?" Adrian tried to reasoned with her.

"Shut up!!" Maggie shouted at him.

Sara came running down the stairs "What's going on? Maggie?" She asked scared.

"Sara, take the boys for an ice cream trip" Maggie coldly said, without taking her eyes from Alex.

"But Maggie tell me wh--"

"Now!" Maggie shouted.

"Go Sara, don't worry. I got this" Adrian assured his wife.

Sara ran upstairs and seconds later, she was crossing the living room, covering the boy's faces with her hands.

Maggie waited to hear the car's engine turn on.

"What were you doing in Blue Spring Nebraska?" Maggie asked again.

Alex heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Alex almost whispered.

"Wrong answer!" Maggie swung again hitting another lamp, wrecking it as well.

"Maggie you need to calm down now!" Adrian ordered.

"Shut the fuck up Adrian!" Maggie pointed the bat at him "You fucking traitor"

"I am not a traitor....We are trying to help you Maggs" He softly said

Maggie clenched her jaw and tears came streaming down her face. She swung the bat against several furniture, braking them completely. She then reached with one hand inside her jacket, taking her diary out and tossing it on the couch.

"What were you doing in Nebraska?" She asked once more.

Alex took a deep breath "You've been lying to me...I am trying to help you get better and you've been keeping things from me"

Maggie walked towards Alex and swung hard, hitting the crystal surface of one of the coffee table next to Alex.

"I went looking for the truth!" Alex shouted as she took a couple of steps away from Maggie "I have never failed in any of my cases and you are not going to be my first"

Something in Maggie's face expression changed. A shade of sadness took over.

"So that is it what this is" Maggie asked "I am just statistics to you"

"Maggie no" Alex quickly said, now walking slowly towards her.

"Did you fucked all your other patients as well?" Maggie clenched her jaw.

"Baby..." Alex whispered "What happened last night was real...You know it was real" Alex felt a knot in her throat.

Adrian stood in silence. Observing. Alert.

Maggie was exhausted, physically and mentally. Adrian's living room was partially destroyed. Pieces of glass all over the floor. 

"Did you read it? Did you got your answers?" Maggie softly asked, pointing at the book.

Alex said nothing and shook her head.

"Ronald Gore, the man I've been following for the past year, raped me for 6 whole years" Maggie said, with her face full of tears "I was just 7 when he first did it".

Alex felt her oxygen leave her body. She felt nauseous.

"He would do it in my basement. Other times he would take me to a place I never knew because he blindfolded me" Her arms clenching hard at the bat "My father was a drunk and my mother was crazy, so nobody could help me" She started to cry "I prayed God to make it stop" She squeezed the bat "I begged so hard to never wake up the next morning" her voice was shaky.

Maggie cleaned her tears with the back of her hands.

"One night, my brother Tommy heard noises and went to the basement" She started crying again "He caught him on top of me" Maggie sobbed "And he ran...he ran so hard. He said he was gonna tell the police and....and He ran after him and I was so scared" Maggie knelt between sobs.

Alex's body was trembling. She was crying and all she wanted to do was to take Maggie in her arms.

Slowly Maggie stopped crying. She slowly lifted her body up. Her face was full of anger and sadness.

"Tommy was found the next day in the woods" Maggie said, with her eyes lost in the floor "I never saw Ronald Gore again, until a year ago"

Maggie threw the bat in the floor and looked at Alex

"If you need more details for your report, read it" She said pointing at the book "I don't want to see you ever again" she turned around a left the house.

Alex and Adrian both stood in silence.

"What's in your head?" Adrian slowly walked around the destroyed room.

"Let's pay Ronald Gore a visit" Alex walked outside the house.

Adrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Right behind you" he said.

\----------------------------------------------------

Alex and Adrian arrived at Ronald's house.

"Let me do the talking, please?" Adrian almost pleaded Alex.

Alex nodded. Adrian walked to the front door and knocked several times. No one answered.

"I don't think he is home" Adrian said, knocking one more time.

Alex walked to one of the windows and tried to peek inside, the house seemed empty. She walked to her car and came back with a lock-pick set.

"Woah woah, none of that Danvers" Adrian said

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asked surprised "Move from the door Adrian"

"Alex listen to me...I know you want to kill this man, damn it I want to do it too! But we need to do things the right way. And if we enter his home without a warrant, nothing that we find in there will be able to be presented as evidence" Adrian held Alex by the shoulders "Give me 24 hours, I'll get the warrant".

Alex cursed in her head and nodded, "24 hours Adrian or I'm coming here by myself and I'll kill the son of a bitch".

\----------------------------------------------------

 Alex was at her apartment throwing hard blows at her heavy punching bag. Her body dripping in sweat, she moved around the bag throwing punches from different angles. Her hair wet falling in her face every time she punched the bag.

_"Detective Sawyer, you can't come into my office without being called" Alex said standing in her door._

_"Do you ever regret getting into Standford?" Maggie asked_

Alex shook her head and threw a hard punch.

_"This is my jurisdiction Detective Sawyer" Alex said_

_"I won't be needing your services" Maggie left_

_"Wait Maggie"_

Punches and More Punches

_"I want to help you" Alex said_

_"I want to be worth it Doctor Danvers" Maggie said_

Alex twisted her body to throw harder punches at the bag.

_"Fuck Maggie" Alex moaned while fucking Maggie from behind._

_"Harder Baby please" Maggie pleaded_

_"I love you Maggie, I love you" Alex said, pushing harder against Maggie's ass._

Alex bit her lips hard, her whole body flushed with emotions from the memory. She kept punching.

_"Maggie was a nice kid" Jason Gordon said._

_"Tommy's death was a tragedy" Berrios said._

_"Six girls went missing" Alex said_

_"Maggie is hiding something" Adrian said_

_"RONALD GORE RAPED ME"_

"Fuck!!!" Alex screamed giving one last punch.

She reached for her cellphone. Took a deep breath to control her breathing and pressed CALL.

"You have reached the voicemail of Maggie Sawyer, please leave a message after the tone" A mechanical voice said.

"Maggie....Baby....I know you need time to process but I just...I need to know that you are ok" Alex paced around the room "I need to hear your voice please. I am so sorry for not telling you the truth about the trip. I swear all I want is to help you. You have no idea how important you are to me baby...I can't....I just..." Alex ran her fingers through her hair in despair "Maggie I need you....I want to fight this with you, please baby, let me. Let me help you bring this asshole into justice. He will pay for everything baby I swear. We will do this together, because I love you Maggie Sawyer and I don't want to imagine my life without you baby, I can't" Alex pressed her forehead into the wall and closed her eyes "Please call me when you get this, please please please I beg you".

Alex connected her phone into the charger to make sure she has battery for when Maggie calls. She drank two Panadol PM to help her with the sore knuckles and to help her sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. She needed to talk to Maggie, Hope for Adrian to get the warrant and she needed to go to her office to ask for an official leave to focus on this completely.

\----------------------------------------------------

Maggie was sitting in her couch drinking from her scotch and crying. She's been ignoring Alex's calls for hours now. Adrian's as well. She felt betrayed, forced into the light. She was not ready to share her secret. She knew this was something she needed to do by herself. She lost everything, her job, her only friend and family and the only opportunity she had to experience true love. She hears her phone beep and noticed a new voicemail, she pressed ignore.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Maggie closed her eyes, "Go away Alex"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I said go away!" She said louder this time.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"For fuck sake! I said get the fuck away!" Maggie shouted as she ran to the door and opened it abruptly.

The glass of scotch fell from her hand and broke on the floor. She froze.

"When I heard your name I couldn't believe it...But it's true, it is you" Ronald Gore almost whispered with a smile on his face.

Maggie tried to move but couldn't, so she screamed "HELP!" from the top of her lungs right before everything turned black.

\----------------------------------------------------

_Alex was standing on a wooden deck right in front of a lake. It was dark and foggy. She walked toward the edge to see six faceless bodies pointing their hands towards the shoreline. Alex moved her eyes to where the bodies were pointing at, a small girl was standing near the shore, moving her mouth but she couldn't hear. She slowly walked near the little girl and knelt in front of her._

_"Maggie?" Alex said with an echoic voice._

_The little girl turned her eyes from the lake, to meet Alex's eyes._

_"Help Me" She whispered and then "HELP ME!" She screamed so loud that her voiced echoed around the woods_

"Maggie!" Alex jumped up from the bed, breathing heavy. She reached her phone, no missed calls. The time, 4:17am.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"Jesus Christ who is it?!" Alex shouted annoyed at the insistent knocking on her door. 

She opened the door to see Adrian in full uniform, his jaw clenched and his eyes red.

Alex felt dizzy. The dream. Maggie.

"Where is she?" Alex demanded

"He took her" Adrian whispered with a broken voice "He took her Alex"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! We are almost at the end. Maybe 1 more large chapter or 2 small ones. I am still deciding. Thank you so so so much for all the lovely comments, they keep me super inspired. Again, remember that English is not my main language, so bare with me with the mistakes. Keep commenting, it makes me so happy. See you soon for the final outcome of this story :)

A heavy pain in her head slowly woke Maggie up. She slowly opened her eyes but noticed that she couldn't move. She took a second to understand her surroundings. She was laying in the backseat of a car. Her hands and legs were tied with rope. Tape was covering her mouth completely. She was facing the back of the seat. A phone rang and she startled.

"Hello?" An unpleasant familiar voice came from the driver's seat.

"Tina, Tina listen to me...I promise I will be back soon. This will be over soon" The voice reassured the woman on the other side of the line.

Maggie tried to turn her body around to face the man. The pain in her head was sharp and she felt a strong nauseous feeling in her throat. When she managed to shift her body, she adjusted her sight to the man on the wheel. Ronald Gore. Maggie tried to make a noise so the woman on the other side of the call could listen but she only caught Ronald's attention.

"I got to go honey. I will see you soon" He said and hung up and threw the phone into the road.

Minutes later Ronald stopped the car and slowly turned to face Maggie in the back seat. He smiled.

"You are pretty strong I must say" He said, reaching to touch her face.

Maggie moved her head away from his hand, shaking her head and breathing heavily. Ronald took a piece of cloth and put something in it. It smelled strong and Maggie could only guess it was some sort of drug to sedate her.

"I promise we are almost home girly girl" He said smiling as he covered Maggie's face with the cloth.

Maggie tried to scream before everything, once again, turned black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alex walked out of Maggie's building elevator, a mass of Police men and women walked in and out of her apartment. Yellow tape covering her door. White dust all over the front door as a police men tried to search for fingerprints. An old women, Maggie's neighbor and the one that called 911, was standing in front of Maggie's apartment while talking with a police man, tears in her eyes.

Alex lifted the yellow tape but was stopped midway by a police man.

"It's ok, She is with me" Adrian nodded to his colleague.

Alex silently walked into the apartment gazing around. Watching the Police take pictures and notes about the scene. Nothing was out of order, except for a broken glass in the floor in front of the door and blood drops right beside it. Alex shut her eyes and bit her lips. She noticed the Scotch bottle in the living room. She slowly walked into Maggie's room and lost her breath for a second, because the memories. The large NCPD shirt, laying in the bed. She took it and sat down in the bed.

"The neighbor was the one who call" Adrian leaned in the door frame.

Alex looked at the shirt in her hands, silently.

"She heard Maggie scream for help once, glass braking and a loud thud in the floor" He softly spoke.

Alex kept looking down at the shirt.

"They found a piece of cloth wet with a substance at the entrance of the apartment. They took it to analyze it. But we are sure he use it to sedate her" He looked at Alex with a sad face.

Alex nodded slowly. She clenched at the shirt.

"This is not your fault Alex" Adrian knelt in front of her.

"I shouldn't....I....she...." Alex tried to speak but couldn't, tears streaming down her face.

"We will find her" Adrian put his hand on her knee "Even if it's the last thing I do, I will bring my Maggie back home" he said.

"Our..." Alex almost whispered.

"Our" Adrian repeated.

Alex took the shirt to her face and breath into it. She closed her eyes and took in the intoxicating smell of Vanilla. The smell of Maggie. She folded the shirt and placed it carefully on the bed. She stood up and reached for her phone.

"Alex?" Kara sleepy voice answered fast.

"I need everyone at the clinic, now" Alex said walking out of the room, gesturing Adrian to follow.

"Alex it's 6am, what's wrong?" Kara said in a worried tone.

"Kara, Everyone, Now!" She shouted and hung up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex and Adrian entered the clinic; Kara, Lena, Winn, James and Vazquez were already there. They all settled into the conference room.

"Maggie was Kidnapped late last night, approximately 5 hours ago" Alex voice broke.

"She was kidnapped by a man named Ronald Gore" Adrian stepped in.

"Ronald Gore? Alex..." Winn said.

Alex nodded to him.

"Ronald Gore is involved in various mysterious incidents, including the disappearance of six little girls and the death of Maggie's brother" Adrian informed the group.

Alex cleared her throat "He also...raped Maggie when she was a child".

"Oh my god" Lena said taking her hands to her face.

"Alex...." Kara stood quickly and hugged her sister.

Alex melted into her sister's arms and let emotions take over her. And she cried.

"I need you guys to help me...help us" She pointed at Adrian "Help us find her before he....before he..."

"We are here" James reaffirmed her.

Alex nodded, cleaning the tears away.

"Where do we begin?" Winn said.

"Let's start by tracing credit cards. Security cams around the city. Airports, train stations, bus stations" Adrian said, writing the list in a white board.

"We do not have a picture of him, But we have a picture of Maggie in the system" Alex said "Let's run a face recognition in every security cam of every corner of this city".

Win quickly ran to his office and came back with two laptops, Opened them and started to work.

"I will call a friend. I can get a road map of every entrance and every exit of National City" James said, reaching his phone.

"I will go get that warrant and search his home" Adrian said.

"I will work with the credit cards tracing system, I know a friend" Vazquez said.

"Perfect, I will go visit Maggie's mother" Alex said taking a deep breath.

"I'll go with you" Kara said, taking her hands into hers.

Alex nodded with a smile.

"What do you need me to do?" Lena asked

Alex stood silence for a minute and then nodded, "I want you to take this into every news channel, every radio station, every newspaper. I want this...I want Maggie's face to be in every television of every home of this damn nation" Alex clenched her jaw.

Lena nodded fast.

"Let's give Ronald Gore and Blue Spring Nebraska one hell of a shout out" Alex said, leaving the office followed by Kara.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Kara entered the building were Maggie's mother had been for the past years of her life.

"My name is Doctor Alex Danvers, This is my sister and colleague Doctor Kara Danvers. We are here to visit Ellen Sawyer" Alex said to the receptionist.

"Oh yes. You asked us not to give her any of her medicine until you arrived" The receptionist said with a polite smile.

"Yes. We wanted her as awake as possible" Alex replied.

"Here you go" The woman gave both Danver's sisters visitor's tags, "Ellen Sawyer is in room 712".

"Thank You" Alex said, walking to the elevator.

They soon reached room 712 and slowly opened the door. Ellen Sawyer was sitting in a chair next to her bed, looking to a large backyard through her big window. Alex looked at Kara who nodded with a smile at her.

"I'll stay here" Kara said staying a couple a steps behind.

Alex sat next to Ellen, took a deep breath and looked at her. The old woman was beautiful. She was an old version of Maggie.

"Hello Ellen" Alex softly said "My name is Alex Danvers"

The woman kept looking outside. Alex looked back to Kara who, again, nodded at her with a smile.

"I am a friend of your daughter, Maggie" Alex said.

The woman's face changed and she slowly moved her gaze into Alex.

"My Maggie" Ellen smiled "My Darling Maggie"

"Yes, she is my friend" Alex smiled.

"Are you here for a school project?" Ellen asked.

Alex smiled fell and sadly shook her head noticing the woman's deteriorated state of mind.

"Because I can not seem to find her" Ellen said with a worrying look, "Maybe she is playing in the back yard with her brothers" She smiled.

"I went but she is not there" Alex decided to play along.

"Oh, that is weird" Ellen shifted in her chair, "She knows she is not allow to leave the house" She frowned.

"Ellen, where do you think she went?" Alex asked.

"She is such a beautiful girl, she is" Ellen slowly rocked back and forward in her chair.

"Ellen, do you know any place Maggie would go?" Alex insisted.

"She better be back soon" Ellen kept rocking her body "Before Hector comes home" she said with a sad look on her face.

"What happens when Hector comes home Ellen?" Alex asked.

"My poor children" Ellen said shaking her head slowly, "But Hector loves us, yes yes he does" Ellen said nodding.

Alex looked back at Kara again. Kara smiled.

"What about Ronald Gore?" Alex took a huge leap of faith by asking her.

Ellen stopped rocking her body and turned her head abruptly to face Alex.

"He is not welcome in my house!" Ellen shouted, "Not welcome" She shook her head.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"I hear things, I hear things" Ellen repeats with her eyes full of tears, "He is wrong, so wrong".

"What do you mean Ellen? What do you listens?" Alex pushed a little.

"He comes and he shouts" Ellen covered her ears with her hands, "He won't shut up!"

Alex knew Ellen was losing her composure. She knew she was gonna get violent and the nurses will come and inject her with her drugs. She needed to break her fast.

"Ellen, where could Ronald take Maggie?" Alex took Ellen's hands into her.

"Alex..." Kara stepped in.

"Tell him to shut up! Tell him to shut up!" Ellen started screaming.

"Ellen, You need to tell me please. Tell me" Alex was losing control.

"Alex stop it" Kara took Alex by the arm.

"Kara let go! I'm almost there...She is remembering things!" Alex snapped back at Kara, pushing her back.

"He comes and he comes and he won't leave!" Ellen kept shouting, rocking her body deliriously.  


"Ellen" Alex took her face in her hands, "I know he is a bad man. He is. Help me find Maggie" Alex almost pleaded.

"My children! My children!" Ellen stood up abruptly, taking the chair a smashing it against the wall.  


"Ellen..." Alex took a step back.

"Ellen calm down" Kara tried to intervene. 

Two nurses rushed into the room.

"Time's up Doctors. We are injecting her" Said one of the nurses while the other grabbed Ellen and forced her into the bed.

"Wait please give me a minute, please" Alex pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Alex please" Kara softly called for her sister.

The nurses strapped her into the bed and put a needle into her skin. Immediately calming Ellen down. Alex walked to her and softly took her face into her hands and kissed her forehead. Pressing her forehead against hers.

"Maggie loves you so much" Alex whispered.

Ellen eyes started to drift away, she took a deep breath and with a single tear streaming down her face she whispered "Save my baby girl".

Alex buried her face into Ellen's chest and sobbed. Kara walked close to her and placed her hand in her back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Maggie come look!" A 7 year old Tommy said with a playful smile._

_5 year old Maggie ran to her brother's side. He was petting a small stray dog._

_"He is lost?" Maggie tenderly asked._

_"I think so Maggs" Tommy said._

_"He is bleeding Tommy" Maggie gasped and covered her eyes with her little hands._

_"It's ok Maggs, you can look" Tommy softly took her hands out of her face "It's just a scratch"_

_"Can you fix him Tommy, can you?" Maggie pleaded._

_"We can try" Tommy smiled._

_"We need to give him a bath he stinks" Maggie covered her nose._

_They both giggled._

_"Ok, we will feed him also" Tommy smiled happily._

_"We can't tell mommy or daddy!" Maggie pouted._

_"We won't Maggs" Tommy hugged Maggie "It's our little secret"_

_"We can tell Matt!" Maggie said nodding eagerly "He can help us, he is big!" Maggie said jumping with her hands up gesturing her big brother's height._

_"We can tell Matt" Tommy nodded "Let's go"_

_Tommy and Maggie walked holding hands into their back yard with a very happy dog ready to be cleaned._

 

A bump on the road woke Maggie from her dream. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that it was daytime already. The interior of the car was different though. Different Color and Different Material. The driver was the same, Ronald Gore. Maggie closed her eyes, letting tears fall down into the sides of her face.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively shorter than how I normally upload them but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to give you guys something tonight. The story is already coming to an end, one or two more chapters to go. I am sorry that I've been a little slower updating but school started and well, you already know how it is :( Comments please! See you soon! Hopefully I'll finish this weekend, hopefully!

_"Detective Maggie Sawyer was kidnapped from her home by a man that goes by the name of Ronald Gore. She's been missing now for 32 hours. The NCPD are taking this case very seriously and they are giving it all the priority. We are currently calling out for anyone that knows this man. We encourage you to call the NCPD and give any information available"_ Lena Luthor was giving a press conference that was currently being live broadcast in every channel and every radio station. A picture of Maggie was being projected right next to Lena's speech on the TV screen. 

Alex and Kara walked into the clinic to meet up with the rest.

"Winn?" Alex nervously asked.

"I've been running every face recognition software in the city. So far, Maggie hasn't been seen at the airport, bus station or train station" Winn said while typing into his two laptops "No face recognition in ATM's or Local shops"

Alex ran her fingers through her hair.

"His credit card was used for the last time 2 hours prior Maggie's kidnapping. He used it to buy ropes, gasoline, tape, gloves..." Vazquez took a deep breath "Plastic bags and a shovel"

"He wants to finish the job" Alex whispered

"His home is completely empty" Adrian abruptly came into the room with a map in his hand, placing it in the conference table "But we've received 7 calls reporting 7 different cars being stolen. Here, here, here..." Adrian marked down the map with a red market "here, here, here and here"

"He is changing cars" Alex said, looking at the map.

"The last stolen car was right in the middle of National City" Kara said with a confusing face

"And that was 16 hours ago" Adrian said "And the car was found empty, right here" He said making one last mark on the map.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck come on come on" Alex whispered while looking at the marks.

"I see no exit roads from where the last car was dropped" Winn said standing next to Alex.

"That's because we are looking at the wrong map" James said as he came into the office with another map in his hand, placing it on top of the one on the table, "This is an old map" James said as he compared the new one with the one he brought, "Here" he pointed at a ghost road in the old map.

"It goes right into Nebraska" Adrian said, tracing the road with his finger.

"A 14 hour drive approximately" James confirmed.

"So he left his own car there waiting for him, and stole all this cars to confuse us" Alex said "To then, return and use his own car to take Maggie out of the city"

"I'm calling Nebraska's Police" Adrian said already with his phone in his ear.

"It's been 16 hours since the last stolen car" Kara said looking at her watch "They are already in Nebraska" She said with a worried tone.

"Jason? It's Alex, listen I need you to go to Maggie's childhood home...Maggie's been kidnapped" Alex said with her cellphone in her ear, "I'll see you there"

Alex took a deep breath "Vazquez, I need you to buy me two tickets to Blue Spring".

"That's done, we leave in 2 hours" Vazquez said.

"We?" Alex asked

"You don't think you and Adrian are going alone, right?" Winn said

"We are doing this together" Kara said, taking Alex's hand.

Alex nods, "Come on, lets go. We have no time".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie slowly opens her eyes to find herself being surrounded by complete darkness. She was siting in a chair with her hands and feet tied up. A very familiar smell took over her senses and made her turn her face to the side to throw up on the floor.  She heard a soft chuckle.

"I know you are here" She said, spitting into the floor, trying to compose herself.

"You've always been so smart" The voice said.

"Show your face" Maggie dared him "I'm not afraid of you anymore Ronald".

"I never intended you to be" The voice calmly said.

"I should have kill you the moment I saw your disgusting face in National City" Maggie hissed.

"Shhhh" The voiced hushed, "Those are some pretty intense words Maggie".

"Fuck You" Maggie growled.

A familiar face came into the light as he turned on an oil lamp in his hands. He walked and sat in a chair in front of Maggie.

"You've always been so beautiful" He praised her with a smile.

Maggie spit on his feet. He chuckled and slapped her hard with the back if his hand. Blood started to come from Maggie's nose.

"You lost your faith" Ronald said as he rubbed the back of his hand, "I've been praying"

"God doesn't listen to pigs like you" She said shaking her head from the pain.

"You've even become a lesbian" He chuckled "Hector would've been so disappointed in you"

"My father was nothing but a poor drunk" Maggie said.

"He was a wise man, a man of God" Ronald shouted, standing from his chair.

Maggie spit on his feet again. This time he hits her with his fist twice, breaking her lips and her right eyebrow.

"ugh" Maggie grunted in pain.

"I blame myself" He continued, sitting down again, "I should've never left".

"You mean after you killed my brother?" Maggie asked out of breath.

"Tommy was just a bump in the road" He shook his head, "I panicked. He was never part of the plan".

"He was going to tell on you, so you killed him you fucking coward" Maggie voice broke.

"I set him free. He was going to be another disappointment to your father" Ronald chuckled "Such weak boys, Should've taken The older one too"

Maggie spit at him again, "I swear I am going to give you the worst..."

She was cut off by a hard blow on her stomach losing every ounce of oxygen from her body.

"Ugh ugh" Maggie struggled to breath, blood dripping from her mouth. Her sight turned blurry and darkness took over again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Taxis arrived at Maggie's childhood house. Alex, Kara and Adrian came out of one and James, Winn and Vazquez came out of the other one.

"Don't leave. I will pay for the rest of the day" Alex said to the two drivers.

Jason was standing in front of the house, worried look on his face.

"The house is empty" Jason said "Went to the old church and is empty too".

"Jason, this are my friends James, Winn and Vazquez" Alex pointed and Jason nodded at them, "My sister Kara and Maggie's best friend and colleague Detective Adrian Benson" Alex continued and Jason nodded at them as well.

"I'm Jason, Maggie's childhood friend" He said to them.

"Jason, do you have any idea where could Ronald take Maggie?" Adrian said.

Jason shook his head, "No idea sir".

Alex started pacing around, "We are wasting time!"

"We are lost Alex" Winn said throwing his hands in the air.

"I think we need to contact the town's sheriff department" James said to the group.

"They will slow us down" Kara said.

"True, they have nothing on him....Nothing to begin with" Jason said back to them.

Alex closed her eyes and walked away from the group. She bit her lips hard as she tried to control her anger. Her desperation was taking control of her and that was not a good thing. She took a shaky deep breath.

"Come on Alex, think" Alex whispered to herself, "Think...think".

_"If you want more details...you should read it"_

Alex opened her eyes as she remembered Maggie saying those words. She took her hands into the inside of her Jacket and took the small book in her hands.

"Alex?" Kara called from the other side of the street.

Alex ran towards them, slamming the book open into the hood of one of the Taxis.

"What is it Alex?" Adrian asked walking closer to her.

Alex kept turning the pages, her hands shaking.

"Alex" Kara called again.

Alex kept whispering words from the pages as she read them in a hurry. Tracing lines with her finger, searching for something between the sentences.

"Hey!" James stopped her hand.

"Its got to be in here..." Alex said, pulling her hand away from James as she continued turning the pages.

"That is Maggie's childhood diary" Jason explained to the group.

"Come on ...Come on Maggie, speak to me" Alex whispered in frustration, still reading.

"Alex I think we should..."

"Here!" Alex cut Winn off, lifting the book as she read out loud "Today, he took me somewhere new. He blindfolded me so I couldn't see, but the smell was horrible. It smelled just like dad" Alex finished reading and looked up "Smelled just like Dad?" Alex repeated in confusion.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vazquez stepped in, crossing her arms in her chest.

"Maggie's father was a drunk..." Alex said as she opened her eyes widely.

"He smelled like Rum & Beer" Jason continued.

"Exactly" Alex nodded at him.

"Oh My God..." Jason ran his fingers through his hair, "There is an old refinery up in the north. It's been abandon for years when the owners decided to move the brand to another state".

"I'm calling the police" Adrian said, already on his cellphone.

"Take me there Jason" Alex took him by the shoulders.

Jason nodded "Let's go people" He said, loading the Taxis and driving away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a knife being sharpened startled Maggie. She slowly opened her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her chest and stomach. Her throat sore and dried with blood. Her lips swollen and bloody. Her nose probably broken. Her eyebrow with an open cut, still dripping fresh blood. She tried to focus her eyes into the dim light coming from the oil lamp, she saw Ronald still sitting in front of her, sharpening a knife in a rock.  


"Killing me won't give you redemption" Maggie whispered.

"Who said I'm looking for it?" He replied coldly.

"Why then?" She asked with a broken voice.

"You lost your path...." He said, blowing at the knife.

"I was just a baby" Maggie said, eyes filled with tears.

"The path of the Lord is a mysterious one" He said "I'm just a messenger".

"God would never ask you to hurt me" Maggie closed her eyes, allowing her tears to mix with the blood in her face, "Or those other innocent little girls" She swallow "Or my brother" she finished with a broken voice.

"Do not fear Maggie" He looked straight into her eyes, "Receive the Lord".

"I believe in a God of Love" She softly sobbed, "A God of Light and Truth".

"I believe in the same God, so did your Father" He smiled.

Maggie shook her head, "My Dad was a drunk....Just that. He lost his way when he found out Mom was sick and it wasn't fixable" She smiled with sadness, "I forgive him....I do" She dropped the smile and leaned forward with anger in her eyes "But You are a Murderer and the only voice you hear in your sick head is the one of the Devil" And she spit once again.

Ronald stood abruptly, holding the rock in his hand high ready to smash it into Maggie's head. Maggie closed her eyes giving in feeling tired and weak, When a noise of tires from two vehicles coming to a stop on the ground upstairs, stopped Ronald midway in the air. Maggie opened her eyes wide and her heart started pumping faster in her chest. 

"Hel.." 

Maggie's scream for help was cut off by Ronald's hands pressing hard against her mouth. She tried to move away from his grip when a sudden sharp pain from a hit in her forehead threw her in her chair to the ground, she frowned and before passing out she saw the rock in his hand with stains of blood.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! It is currently 5am where I live hehehe so please forgive me for any mistake. I would love to read your final thoughts! Thank You so much to all the supporters and all the people that left kudos and beautiful comments! I'm gonna continue writing other stories since I love SANVERS and Superfriends so damn much. Love you all and until next time! Peace!

The two Taxis stopped in front of an old and abandoned refinery in the outsides of Blue Springs. The building was seemingly vandalized by the way the property was. There was no windows or doors, graffiti were painted everywhere. The surroundings was taking over of the huge building and plants were full grown on some parts of the inside through out the windows and doors. The gang got out of the Taxis and Alex immediately started walking towards the main door-less entrance.

"Alex, I think we should wait for the Police" Kara took Alex by the hand to stop her.

"No Kara, Maggie is here I know it" Alex said, pulling her hand away from Kara's.

"We don't doubt that she is here Alex, but we don't know how dangerous this man is" James stepped in.

"Listen to me" Alex clenched her jaw "Maggie is somewhere inside this building with that psychopath. Now I don't care what you guys think, I am not sitting around to wait for anybody. I am coming in with or without you" Alex finished pointing her finger firmly towards her friends.

Alex started walking inside the building being followed eventually by the rest of the group.

"Uff, Maggie was right....The smell" Winn said covering his nose with his hand.

"It's the wood" Jason said pointing at the huge pile of empty barrels that once for so many years were filled with crafted beer.

They stay together in the middle of the large space inside the building, Looking around. They see stairs coming to an upper floor and stairs going to a lower floor.

"Ok, Winn and James, You guys go out of the building and walk around it. See if there is something in the back maybe" Alex said gesturing with her hands for Winn and James to go out.

"Here" Adrian gives James his Knife, "Just in case"

James takes the knife and with a nod, they both walk out of the building.

"Vazquez and Kara, I need you to stay out with the Taxis" Alex said

"No way, I am not leaving you here" Kara said shaking her head.

"Kara Please, I need you out there waiting for the Police" Alex said

Kara hesitated for a moment and then nodded slowly and walked out with Vazquez.

"Ok" Alex took a shaky breath "We need to split"

"Alex, I gave my knife to James" Adrian said "All I have left is my weapon. I can not let you or Jason go around by yourself unarmed"

Jason walked to a corner and took an old shovel from the debris, "This will work" he said lifting the shovel for them to see, "I'm taking upstairs"

Alex and Adrian nodded as Jason walked slowly up the stairs gripping the shovel hard and keeping it high up front.

"Listen, I'll go downstairs. You stay here" Adrian said

"No fucking way" Alex complained "I'm going with you"

"Alex, I don't need backup. I do need someone here in case he goes running out that door" Adrian said already getting frustrated by Alex's stubbornness.

Alex cursed in a murmur and after taking a deep breath she nods, "Fine...".

And just like Jason, Adrian went down the stairs with his weapon firmly in his hands and ready to shoot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Winn were both walking around the building through the edges of the woods.

"This is such a bad idea" Winn nervously said.

"Shut up Winn" James hushed him.

"Sure! You have the knife! I will die first" Winn whispered angrily.

"No one will die" James reassured him, "He is only one guy...We are more".

"Do I need to remind you that this is a psychopath. A man who has mocked the authorities his whole life" Winn sarcastically said, "He is going to kill us one by one and our bodies will never be found" Winn finished, not whispering anymore.

"Shhh" James gestured with his finger in his mouth, "If you keep talking that loud, sure! he will find us. Besides, The black guy always dies. Don't you see movies?" James said, walking further into the woods around the building.

"Yes...the black guy dies...Right after the Nerd!" Winn shouted right after he stumbled with something on the floor making him lose balance and fall.

"Hey, Are you ok?" James said, helping him to get up.

"Yeah...I just......." Winn stood up and looked around them, "What the fuck?" He said.

Six small mountains of dirt lay on the ground around them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was pacing around the large empty space where she was left alone. Suddenly a noise of foot steps came around her making her turn abruptly but found no one. Her cellphone rang making Alex jump.

"Yes" Alex whispered without looking at the caller id, her eyes gazing around her. 

"Alex, you won't believe what we found. It has something to do with dirt and the number six" Winn said on the other side of the line.

"Winn, We are in no time for riddles" Alex whispered in annoyance. 

"We found the girls" Winn said.

Alex stood in silence. Her body trying to digest the information.

"Alex?" Winn said

"I'm here" Alex answered fighting back the tears.

"What do we do?" Winn asked.

"Don't touch anything and stay there waiting for the Police" Alex said, hanging up afterwards.

She took a deep breath and shook her head in desperation. She was starting to lose control and patience. It's been too long since Jason and Adrian left her there. Hesitating for a couple of minutes, she murmured a "Fuck it" and went upstairs to join Jason.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian was walking slowly through an underground hallway full of pipes.

"Maggie" He shouted, his gun pointing straight forward. 

Rats running around startled him, making him unlock the gun ready to shoot. 

"Maggie" He repeated, opening some doors as he passed them by. 

Adrian heard a soft sound and stopped. He turned, gazing around trying to decipher where the sound was coming from. 

"Maggie" His voice was now a little louder.

He heard the soft noise again causing him to turn around to a wall where some old pipes where installed. He walked closer, pressing his ear into the pipes one by one. When he pressed his ear into one of the pipes, he heard the noise louder. It was an echoing knock, coming from the wherever the end of that pipe line was.   

"You beautiful son of a bitch" Adrian shouted with a smile "I hear you Maggie, keep making that noise baby" Adrian said, following the pipe line running through the hallways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jason" Alex whispered, crouching just in case to avoid being seen.

She heard a grunt, a thud and choking sound coming from a couple of feet from her. Panic took over her and she ran to where the sound was coming from. A body laying on its stomach on a pool of blood.

"No no no no" Alex chanted as she turned the body around, "Jason" she sobbed.

Jason was desperately gasping for air. Two deep knife wounds on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry" Alex sobbed, pressing his face into her chest, rocking his body slowly.

Jason's gasping for air started to slow down, his eyes losing the light. One more gasp of air and then, it stopped. Alex cried pressing her forehead against his. 

"You were good Jason" She whispered with tears in her eyes, "You were good" She repeated.

A noise of foot steps pulled her away from her moment. She put Jason's head back down and took the shovel laying beside him.

"Come out you motherfucker!" Alex shouted angrily, "I'm not afraid of you! I want to see your disgusting face!" Alex hissed, her eyes gazing around.

More noise of foot steps. Alex turned around quickly, "I said come out!" Alex growled. 

A figure of a tall man appeared walking slowly towards Alex while cleaning the bloody knife in his hands.

"Don't move" Alex said, lifting the shovel prepared to use it. 

Ronald stopped, his eyes on the knife. 

"Where is Maggie?" Alex demanded.

"Who?" Ronald asked with a smirk.

"I'm not playing games here. I'm gonna kill you I swear" Alex said, waving the shovel around.

"With a shovel?" Ronald chuckled, "Your friend over there tried to do it and...well, you can see he failed".

"Shut up!" Alex shouted, "Where is Maggie?"

"Somewhere...Nowhere" Ronald said pacing around slowly, "Everywhere" he smiled.

"I swear if you hurt her I'm gonna cut you into pieces" Alex clenched her jaw, fire in her eyes.

Ronald smile fell. A strange look took over his face. He started walking towards Alex.

"Stay back!" Alex shouted, "I'm warning you" Alex said, taking a step back.

Ronald kept walking towards her. 

Alex clenched her hands hard on the shovel, "I said stay back!".

When Ronald was already near her, Alex took a deep breath and swung the shovel with all her force, hitting Ronald with it on his chest. Ronald stumbled over the blow. Alex's eye widened as she noticed that the shovel had broken leaving only part of the stick in her hands. Ronald shook off the dirt from his shirt and slowly turned his eyes to Alex, he ran to her. 

"Fuck" Alex hissed as she swung again with the remaining part of the shovel.

Ronald caught the piece of wood with his hands, pulling hard causing Alex to stumbled into the ground. He threw the piece of wood away from them and bent down to grabbed Alex by the air. Alex too advantage of that position and kicked him hard in the face causing him to fall. 

Alex quickly stood up and ran to the stairs but was pulled back by Ronald, pushing her into the ground and kicking her twice, knocking the air out of her. 

"You know, I'm tired of people getting in the middle of my work" He hissed as he pulled Alex up on her feet, ready to hit her again.

"Fuck You Ronald" Alex said as she hit him hard with a rock she was able to grabbed when laying on the floor gasping for air. 

Ronald fell on the ground, his hands on his head. Blood coming from a cut caused by the hit. 

Alex ran down the stairs to the place she was, "James! Winn!" She shouted for help.

Ronald jumped on top of her from behind, both falling on the ground. He punched her hard breaking her lips. Alex tried to fight back but his weight on top of her made it hard for her to move. Ronald put his hands on her throat, clenching hard blocking all air from Alex.

"Die!" Ronald shouted.

A hard blow to the side of his face pushed him away from Alex, into the ground. His sight grew blurry and he shook his head in confusion. Two man were helping Alex stand up. One of the men, a tall and dark one came towards him. Pressing Ronald's body into the ground with his boot on his chest.

"Game over psycho" James said as he pressed his boot hard into Ronald's chest, his knife on his hand.

"He has a knife James" Alex said in between breaths with Winn crouched by her side.

James searched for the knife on him, found it and tossed it away. 

Kara and Vazquez came running.

"Alex!" Kara shouted, helping her sister stand up. 

"I'm find, I'm find" Alex reassured her sister.

James pushed Ronald up and tied his hands tight with his belt in his back. He kicked his legs causing him to kneel. 

"You are so..." Ronald was starting to speak but was cut off by a hard punched from Alex. Blood now coming from his nose. 

"Where is Maggie?" Alex grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up to her.

Ronald laughed. 

Alex took the knife from James and pushed it slightly into his throat, "Where is she?"

"Go on, Kill me" He said

"Stand down Alex" Adrian said, coming up from the stairs. Maggie huddled under his arm. 

"Maggie!" Alex choked up as she walked towards her and hugged her tight.

A grunt coming from Maggie pulled Alex away, "I'm sorry" She said tenderly, brushing some hair from her face, "It's over now" Alex whispered into her hair.

But Maggie was unresponsive. Her eyes were lost on Ronald. She pulled Alex away from her and in a second she grabbed the gun out of Adrian's waist and point it at Ronald.

"Whoa, easy...easy Maggie" Adrian said quickly trying to reason with her.

"Maggie, look at me baby" Alex said trying to get closer to her, "It's over".

"Move away Alex!" Maggie shouted.

"Maggie don't do this" Adrian warned her.

"Shut up, shut up" Maggie shouted, clenching the gun firmly. Her finger hovering over the trigger.

"It's over Maggie. We got him" Alex desperately tried to get close to her.

"No it's not" Maggie sobbed "Don't you see? It'll never be over" Maggie said with tears running down her face.

"Go on" Ronald chuckled, "Pull the trigger"

"Shut up" James said to him.

"You can't even do it" Ronald insisted, "You are a coward, just like your stupid brother".

"Shut up!" Maggie shouted. Her knuckles white from the hard grip.

"Do you want to know how he died?" Ronald mocked "He chocked in his own blood".

Maggie clenched her jaw and lifted the gun towards him, stepping closer to him. She heard a wave of "Don't listen to him", "Maggie look at me" but all she could see was Ronald. She aimed at him.

A loud gun shut ripped through the place. Everyone in silence now. Ronald's body fell on his back on the ground, an open gun shot on his neck. Everyone look at Maggie who was as surprised and confused as them. Then they all turned to their side. A tall and tanned man was standing at the entrance next to them, a gun on his hand with smoke coming from the barrel. Jaw clenched and tears in his eyes.

"Matt!" Maggie cried, dropping the gun and running into her brother's arms.

Matt lifted Maggie up and They both cried.

"I'm here, I'm here" He sobbed into Maggie's hair.

Everyone looked at each other in total shock. Alex knelt on the ground taking deep breaths, Kara hugging her from behind. Sirens could be heard from the distance.

"Calvary is here" Adrian said, taking his gun from the floor.

"Right on time" Winn joked, but nobody laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was sitting in one of the ambulance with Kara by her side. A paramedic was cleaning her cuts. She saw how Police men where interrogating everyone. Maggie pressed tight into Matt's chest while being interrogated by the Police. Two body bags being dragged out by Forensic. 

"Hey" Kara tenderly touched her arm, "There was nothing you could've done" She said referring to Jason.

"I know...." Alex said with a sad tone.

Alex stood up, a blanket around her shoulder. She walked slowly to the side of the building, where Forensic was already starting to dig out the remaining bones of the six little bodies. TV news where on site already taking footage. Alex closed her eyes.

"It's only bones" Adrian softly said, standing next to her.

"Not just bones..." Alex almost whispered, "They have names and families".

Adrian nodded. He turned her eyes to Maggie who was now talking with Matt.

"He found out through the TV news" He chuckled, "When he heard Maggie was missing he knew...".

Alex smiled, looking at them. Maggie was smiling in a way she's never seen her smile before. Alex desperately wanted to go to her. She was trying to give her some space with her brother but the need to have her in her arms was stronger than her. She needed her, she almost lost her and she needed to feel her. She needed to listen to her breathing and her heart beats. Two Police men started walking towards her, Kara put her arms around her and Alex leaned into her sister's hug. 

 

Maggie looked up at Matt with a smile. She brushed some of his short hair away from his face.

"I've missed your face" Maggie whispered, cupping his face with her hands.

"I've missed you too...so much" He replied.

"Where have you been?" Maggie asked.

"Canada" He said with a sad look, "I'm married".

"Oh, wow" Maggie smiled, "I'm so happy for you".

"I'm so sorry" He said ignoring her comment. Tears filling his eyes, "I left you. I should've stayed" He cried.

Maggie bit her lips fighting all the emotions that were coming back to her. All the years she spent angry at him for leaving. 

"I was angry before" She said with a broken voice, "But then I grew up and I understood"

"There was nothing to understand...My place was with you and Mom...." He shook his head, "Mom...".

"She's fine" Maggie smiled, taking his hand, "I would love to take you to visit her soon"

"Yeah....I would love to do that" He smiled back. 

Maggie's eyes went from Matt to Alex who was standing far away from them. Police now interrogating her and Kara. 

"I'm gay" Maggie said looking at Matt straight in his eyes, expecting a reaction. 

"Of course you are" Matt calmly said with a smile.

"What? How?" Maggie frowned confused.

"I just....always knew" Matt said in a peaceful way. 

"Dork" Maggie slapped his shoulder playfully. 

"And that must be your girl" He said pointing at Alex in the distance.

Maggie looked at him confused.

"She's been looking only at you since the Police came. Desperately trying to get to you" He said looking at Alex.

"I don't know..." Maggie sighed, "Things are weird between us. She lied to me about all this" Maggie said gesturing around her.   

"You know..." He threw his arm over her shoulder, "It's time to accept that there is good people in this world. People that actually love us. I accepted that a couple of years ago when I met my person, and I'm happily married to her now".

"Hey" A familiar voice interrupted. Alex was nervously standing next to them now, "I was just...uh just back there...and....I just..." Alex stuttered.

Maggie smiled and moved closer to Alex, gently grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulling her down to kiss her. Alex breathed into the kiss, like she was running out of oxygen until their lips met. She grabbed Maggie by her hips, pulling her closer. Maggie slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at her tenderly.

"Hey" Maggie softly said.

"Hey" Alex replied with a beautiful smile.

"This is my brother Matt" Maggie said, taking a step back.

"Nice to meet you" Matt replied with a smile.

"This is Alex...."

"Her Girlfriend" Alex finished for her, she smiled at Matt.

"Matt" Maggie said, her eyes fixed in Alex.

"Yes?" Matt replied confused.

"I Love you and I am so happy that you are back" Maggie said, still looking at Alex.

"I love you too Maggs and I am happy to be back to you too" Matt replied even more confused.

"But I...." She walked closer to Alex once more, "Have a girlfriend and I really want to Kiss her...a lot" Maggie said, running her fingers through Alex hair and crashing her lips into hers in a desperate, needy and passionate kiss. 

The Police was still taking pictures, interrogating. The news crews where everywhere taking footage. Alex and Maggie were kissing in the middle of all the chaos and Matt stood awkwardly next to them, With the biggest smile on his face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big apartment was still empty. A large window in the living room with a beautiful view of the city. A couple of Boxes laying around. No furniture except for a big mattress on the floor of the empty living room because the bed frame was still in pieces in the room.

Two sweaty bodies on the mattress, panting hard and moving their bodies against each other in between moans, bites and scratches. It was a war zone.

Alex was on top of Maggie, buried deep into Maggie with her strap op. Hips thrusting hard against each other. They've already come 3 times. Their bodies were already bruised, scratched and bitten. Alex buried her face in Maggie's breasts, breathing hard into them. Her hips pressing Maggie down the mattress. Maggie with her arms around Alex's neck, keeping her close.

"Oh god baby" Alex whimpered while moving her hips harder 

"Don't stop" Maggie pleaded, taking her hands from Alex's neck to Alex's ass, gripping them hard against her, preventing Alex from pulling out. 

They both were exhausted. Both sweaty. Alex body would flex in every thrust. Her abs, her back and her ass beautifully fit. Her hair wet falling in her face.

"I swear I will never get tired of this view" Maggie said biting her lips  and grabbing Alex by the face gently forcing her to look down at her, "The view of you fucking me like this".

"Oh god please" Alex whimpered, keeping her hips movements fast. 

And they both came hard and at the same time. Tossing the strap on on the floor and catching their breaths, Alex hugs Maggie from behind and buries her face in Maggie's neck.

"I love you so so so much" Alex whispered.

"I love you too baby" Maggie said with a sleepy voice.

"When is your brother moving back?" Alex asked.

"He and his wife are flying this Friday. His stuff and car will arrive next week" Maggie said, caressing and kissing Alex hand.

"I'm so glad he decided to move here, close to you and your mom" Alex kissed Maggie's temple.

"Yeah...The Doctor said that ever since Me and Matt both are visiting her together, she's been improving in her social behavior. They might lower her doses" Maggie smiled.

Alex yawned. Maggie smiles and gaze around the darkness and the emptiness of the apartment.

"I love this apartment baby" Maggie said, snuggling her back closer to Alex.

"We need to go furniture shopping" Alex said with her eyes closed.

"Oh, Kara said she wants to be involved in that" Maggie chuckled.

"Of course she does" Alex sarcastically said. 

They both stood in silence for a minute. Alex giving her small kisses in the back of her neck.

"Rose sent me an Email" Alex remembered, "She wants to invite all of us including Adrian and your bother for a BBQ, to present us her girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? That was fast" Maggie chuckled

"Not faster than me" Alex softly bit Maggie's shoulder.

"True" Maggie smiled, turning her head and catching Alex's lips in a soft kiss and snuggling her head back in her pillow.

They both stood in silence again. Alex slowly tracing a line with her fingers on one of Maggie's scars on her ribs.

"I can't believe it's been 6 month already" Alex whispered.

"Yeah...." Maggie said.

"When are you going back on the field with Adrian?" Alex asked, hugging Maggie tightly into her chest.

"When I pass My Psychiatrist's evaluation" Maggie rolled her eyes.

They both laughed hard.

"I'm so sorry baby" Alex said, kissing Maggie's naked back.

"It's ok. Lena is doing a good job with me. I feel comfortable with her. In the meantime, I'll enjoy my desk duties" Maggie said.

"I don't know why They wouldn't let me treat you again" Alex pretended to be offended.

"Baby...Hank caught us Having sex on your desk" Maggie blushed at the memory.

"True, True" Alex laughed.

"Oh, the demolition company called this morning" Maggie remembered, "Matt and I scheduled the demolition for Next Sunday"

"Are you really going through with it?" Alex asked

"Yes. We both want to" Maggie nodded, "We want the house gone"

"Ok baby" Alex smiled.

Maggie turned around to face Alex. She ran her fingers through Alex's hair, "Can...can you be there with me?".

"I will be by your side...For the rest of my life" Alex said pressing her forehead against hers.

 

Maggie woke up slowly, Hours later but still in the middle of the night. She didn't woke up from a nightmare, it's been a while since Maggie's last nightmare. She woke up from the sound of the rain falling against the large window, the beautiful city lights on the background and Maggie smiled. She turned her head to her side, Alex is deep sleeping under the soft blankets. Her bare chest moving peacefully. Her mouth slightly opened. Her cheeks pink, freckles in full display and her hair beautifully on her face. Maggie's heart shrunk at the perfection laying next to her. Maggie slowly leaned over her and kissed her lips causing Alex to shift a little bit, but not waking up.

Maggie slowly stands from the mattress, taking one of Alex's shirt and putting it on. She walked to the kitchen and grabs a glass of red wine. Walking back to the bed, she takes her laptop from her backpack.

She sits back into the mattress, resting her back against the wall. She puts the laptop on her lap and turn it on. She looks over at Alex once more, smiles and takes a sip of whine. She stares at the white page in her screen for a while, at the blinking cursor. She drinks more whine and looks at Alex again. She softly brushes some hair from her face.

"I love you so much" Maggie whispers into Alex's ear, "You saved me".

Alex smiles, still sleeping.

Maggie turns her eyes to the blank page in her computer, she drinks once again from the whine. Puts the glass on the floor, takes a deep breath and starts typing.

 **Overcoming the Shadows of the Veil : ** _By Maggie Ellen Sawyer_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
